I am not his girlfriend!
by homeplus
Summary: who said all first kisses are romantic? for a 17 year old nerd, Mikan really didn't enjoy her first kiss. first it was stolen by an airhead named Natsume and second it made her high school life a living hell.Warning: OOCness
1. monday

Chapter 1: Stupid Monday.

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, and I'm a nerd. Yes that's right, I am a nerd; the biggest nerd in school. I was branded with that stereotype because of my big black glasses, nerdy styled hair, and my very silent behavior. I don't talk to people too much. Having friends is like losing parts of my privacy. Anyway… you might be wondering on why someone like you would listen to my story. It's because of one stupid misunderstanding! Want to hear the story? Well, here goes…

It was Monday and every Monday our school has this stupid ceremony when the faculty and student council announce the activity for the week. Nothing happened during this time but I just wanted to tell you. Beside me was my best friend Hotaru Imai. We really don't listen to them, we find it stupid. After the ceremony everyone went back to their classrooms. We belong to class 3-B.

The day went on fine. It was the normal boring day until lunch came. I sat under a Sakura tree; I was alone that day because Hotaru had some club meeting. I was doing fine until I heard footsteps. They were running. I decided to pack my bento box and leave. When I stood up and was about to leave, a strong pair of hands grabbed my arms and it spun me around. My eyes grew big as I saw to whom those hands belonged to. It was Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga is the most popular guy in school; I would like to describe him as a big headed jerk. He stared in my eyes, his seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry…" he said and leaned in. our faces were inches apart.

"_What is he-"_ My thoughts were disturbed when his lips touched mine. I gasped between the kiss and dropped my bento box. He snaked his muscular arms around my tiny waist to push me closer. I closed my eyes hoping it was only a dream. _"It's not real! this is my first kiss and he just took it like taking cany from a baby!"_I thought. I furiously opened my eyes when I heard the other footsteps stop inches from us and a union of gasp came after.

"What the…"one of the girls said full of shock. She can't seem to find words to describe what she just saw. I pushed Hyuuga away from me. It took a lot of effort for me, he was heavy. I could feel the great aura of jealousy from the group of girls.

"This is not what you think-" I tried to explain but Hyuuga cut me short. He seems to enjoy doing that. He snaked his arms around my shoulders and whispered to my ear.

"Just play along and I'll explain later. Please." He whispered. His breath tickled my skin. I nodded uncontrollably. He snickered and faced again the group of girls. I hate him. "Do you mind? My _girlfriend_ and I would like to have some alone time." He said. He pulled her closer as he said the word girlfriend with emphasis.

"You- you chose her over- over me?" the girl stuttered of shock as she processed in her mind on how was it possible, the most popular guy going out with the biggest nerd girl in school. I tried to push him but he was too strong. He didn't reply to her question, instead he raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'you-got-a-problem-with-that' look. She backed away a little and snorted angrily. "This is not over." She said to him. "And you." She said pointing an accusing finger at me. "You just made your high school life a living hell." She said and they started to disperse.

"Look I-" I cut his apology with a slap across his face. I gave all of my strength into him hoping that it would knock some sense in him. Tears started to form in my hazelnut eyes. He touched his swollen cheek and gave me a surprised look. I swallowed my anger along with it my tears.

"How dare you!" I screamed angrily at him. I tried to slap him again but his hand grabbed my wrist, I tried to use my other hand but he caught it to. I tried to shake him off but to no avail I was still stuck. "Let go of me! You are such a jerk! You are an emotionless-" he covered my mouth, used one of his hands to hold both my wrists, and his face turned serious.

"Will you just listen to me?" he said angrily almost screaming.

"Mmmpphhh!" was all I could say. It's hard to say a whole sentence with a hand covering my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't think of another way to get rid of them. It's hard you know. It may be a good workout but it could drive a person mad." He explained. I took a deep breath. I counted from 1 to 10 to let the anger in me disappear. I tugged his hand away to free my wrists and removed his hand from my mouth. He backed away a little and squinted his eyes waiting for another slap on his cheek.

"I'm… also sorry. For slapping you I mean." I said. And I knew deep inside me I didn't mean every word. His eyes shoot open and gave me a surprised look. His reaction seemed like I wasn't capable of kindness. "But that doesn't mean I am not angry at you for k-kissing me!" I angrily said stuttering at the word kiss and pointing an accusing finger at him. _"Why is it so hard to say that word."_ I thought but shook it away.

"I'm-" he tried to apologize but I cut him off with a dismissive hand. I grabbed my bento box and started to walk away. "Wait." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. "I don't think it's safe for you to walk around school by yourself." He said with worry in his voice.

"I'm 17. I can take care of myself." I said and started to walk away.

I was making my way back to classroom when a sudden wave of blue slushie splashed on my face. The cold drink gave me chills. I wiped the blue drink off of my face. A group of people started laughing but a girl's laughter stood out.

"I told you. You're life's going to be a living _hell._" She said stressing the word hell and grabbing my collar. I recognize her voice, it was Luna. I tremble not because of fear but because of the cold drink. I was used to being bullied. I felt someone pull me away and step infront of me, it was Natsume. Lucky for me, there was no one around to increase the humiliation.

"I'm warning you. Touch her again and you could consider yourself expelled." He said with a scary tone. Luna growled under her breath and started to walk away.

"Thanks." I said quietly with an annoyed tone. He pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe my face. I slapped his hand away and started to walk towards the girl's bathroom. I heard a knock, I ignored it and continued to wash off the blue sticky drink on my face.

"Why won't you let me help you?" It was Natsume again.

"Don't you have somewhere to go to?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to put you in harm." He said. I could feel the worry in his voice. I shrugged it off and wiped my face with my handkerchief. "Are you still there?" he asked.

"You-you're the reason I'm in this mess. So leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Oh. Okay." He said. With that last statement of his I felt disappointment, worry, apology, and most importantly hurt. And since that moment, I regretted the time I had to open my big mouth.

I knew having no social life was better. With no social life, I won't be feeling guilty and what not. I regretted that day but I could never take it back. Sad isn't it? Don't worry the story's not over yet.

Homeplus: well… I don't know what to say.

Mikan: you could thank your readers?

Homeplus: oh yeah… Thank you for reading! Review please!

Natsume: yes. Do review.

Homeplus: please wait for the next chapter. Jaa!


	2. tuesday morning

Chapter 2: Rejection Tuesday morning

I told you before that the story is not over right? Here goes…

It was Tuesday morning and since I'm the only person who arrives early at school (or so I thought), I decided to sit under the Sakura tree and rested. I started to think of what kind of day I will have. After that stupid incident, I'm sure life in school won't be so easy.

"Good morning." I voice whispered in my ear. I felt the person's breath tickle my ear. I jumped up to my feet and turned around. It was Hotaru, thank God.

"You scared the daylights out of me!" I said covering my ear and pointing an accusing finger at her. She chuckled at me. She enjoys teasing me. I don't mind, I like when she smiles. We sat back down under the tree and were silent for awhile.

"So…" she started breaking the silence between us. "When are you planning to tell me that you have a _boyfriend_?" she asked stressing the word boyfriend. A chill went up my spine when she asked me that question. It ruined my mood as I remembered everything that had happened yesterday.

"I don't have a boyfriend. It was just a big mistake." I said calmly. Hotaru gave me a 'tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-shoot-you-with-my-baka-gun' look. I backed away a little, scared that she might really shoot me. Honestly sometimes I think that Hotaru and Hyuuga are relatives. "I'm telling the truth! I swear!" I said making cross signs across my chest and started to tell her what really happened that day. Hotaru sighed and leaned back on the tree trunk and stared at the blue sky.

"Do you think everyone will buy your story?" she asked still not looking at me. I also leaned back and stared at the sky.

"I wouldn't be taking a bath in blue slushie if they believed me." I said quietly. I haven't quite told her about the bathroom part.

"Would you like to come with me to the school festival?" Hotaru asked. I stared at her as if what she said was the oddest thing in the world. I grinned and nodded my head furiously.

"Thank you, Hotaru-Chan." I said and gave her a big bear hug. At first she tried to shake me off but she got tired and hugged me back. When I broke the hug Hotaru looked at her watch and stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Club duties." She answered. I gave her a good luck smile and she left.

Not long after students are starting to arrive. I decided to go to my classroom. As I was about to leave, someone grabbed me, covered me eyes and mouth, and pulled me deeper into the forest. The person was not alone; a lot of footsteps came along with it. I could smell the scent of the lake was refreshing and the sound of its running water was relaxing. It may be relaxing but my body froze due to tension.

"_What do these people want from me?"_ I asked myself. The person grabbing me pushed me down the ground making me sit and removed all the hands that were covering my face. I kept my eyes closed so that whoever that person is and if that person has bad things to do with me, I won't see it and it will be over fast. I waited but nothing came.

"What are you doing?" the person asked. I know that voice. I opened my eyes and I saw the most beautiful crimson eyes I've ever seen. I backed away a little and it was Hyuuga. Along with him was group of friends. I closed my eyes again hoping that they were just images in my head but when I opened them they were still there.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly as I stood up. I removed the dust on my skirt and pushed back my glasses. They were circling me, I felt like I was a prey of theirs. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said looking around hoping to find a way out.

"I know that. But there's something about you that is very-"

"Irritating?" I cut him off. I walked towards him hoping that he would give me some passage way but he didn't he blocked me more.

"Unsettling." He said. I shrugged it off and snorted under my breath.

"Let me go." I said sternly. He gave me an amused look.

"Why do you keep rejecting me? What is it that you don't like about me?" he asked. I stared at him for a while.

"You really want to know why I keep rejecting you?" I asked. He nodded furiously. I sighed and collected my thoughts. "I'll tell you if you promise me to let me go." I bargained.

"Deal." He said grinning like a crazy person. He seems to be enjoying himself.

"I only have one reason." I started. They were all looking at me as if I was to announce something that could put the whole world in danger. "Because I simply don't like everything about you, Hyuuga." I said coldly glaring at him. His expression was surprised. I guess he wasn't used to being hated. He froze on his spot and said nothing. "Now let me thru." I said pushing him aside slightly. He grabbed me again and made me face him. He leaned closer, our faces inches apart. He keeps on leaning forward because I was a few inches shorter.

"Stop…" he said quietly his bangs covering half of his face. I gave him a confused look. I wanted to get away but my body won't move. "Stop rejecting me." He said. He sounded like a homeless puppy. I became more confused.

"_What is he saying? Is he crazy?" _I thought to myself. "Give me one good reason why I should not reject you?" I decided to listen to his explanation on why he is doing this and beside I had nothing better to do. He leaned in closer.

"Because…" he whispered. I yelped inwardly when his breath touched the skin of my ear, it was cold. "The more you reject me…" he paused. He likes to give tension in situations. "The more I want you." He finished. The last sentence hit me. I felt the heat creep up to my face and I knew I was blushing. I shook it off and pushed him back.

"Is that so?" I asked. He nodded shyly. I was sure he didn't want his friends to hear what he just said. "Well then…" I said and he let go of me. His face was bright as if he was regaining his hope. "Get used to it because I will keep on rejecting you." I said dismissively and started to leave.

"I never knew I will witness the day that Natsume will be rejected." Koko said with shock in his voice. I grinned evily at that statement.

"Shut up!" was the last sentence I heard from Hyuuga that morning.

I was satisfied with myself for standing up to him. But a part of me tells me that the day isn't over yet. And something tells me that I just made the situation worse…

Homeplus: done! It's so early in the morning….

Natsume: what are you talking about? It's almost noon.

Homeplus: it is?

Mikan: Yeah… you woke up at 10 rememeber?

Homeplus: oh… anyways… thanks again for reading and wait for the next chapter! Jaa!

Mikan: Review please! Jaa


	3. tuesday afternoon part1

Chapter 3: Rejection Tuesday afternoon (part 1)

The event on the morning was very tolerable. My patience was long enough for me not to slap him in front of his friends. I guess Hyuuga was lucky that I was in a good mood before he ruined it. Anyways… as I said the day wasn't over. I mean, it was only morning. What happens during the afternoon was far more interesting as I could remember…

It was Tuesday afternoon; all of the students in school are starting to decorate the campus. Haven't I told you? This weekend, we're going to have our school festival. The school festival is supposed to be fun. There will be a lot of booths that would be managed by different clubs. Our school fair is a little bit different, not only do we invite students from other schools but also the faculty members will be assigning what a club would do for the event. You do not want them to pick your activity. They could make you build a horror house even if your club is the choir. There's no connection right? Stupid. This year the math club (the one I'm in) is assigned to do café. We're lucky enough to have some members who could actually bake. Our only problem is now is how we will attract customers. This problem has been there for years. I didn't mind the fact that no one really goes to our booth, at least we don't do work.

Anyway… I was making my way to the club room. The hall was quiet and empty. I liked it that way. No one will make fun of me. Then suddenly Hotaru appeared in front of me and flicked my forehead lightly. I jumped back a little. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how she does that.

"Ouch! Why do always have to sneak up on me!" I screamed with an annoyed tone. She flicked my forehead again this time it was harder that it threw my head back. "Ouch! What was that for?" I said rubbing my now swollen forehead.

"That's because you're and idiot." She replied with her usual stoic voice.

"I am not an idiot! I have an IQ of the wisest man ever born." I said defending myself. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and puffed my cheeks to lessen my anger. She chuckled at the way I reacted. I released the air inside my mouth and confusedly look at her.

"I know that. You're an idiot because you space out when you walk." She said with 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "I didn't sneak up on you. I ran towards you and even called your name twice but you didn't respond." She added still using that tone. I didn't respond fast at her statement because I was trying to recall if I was really spacing out. And I was, I was actually thinking on how to get some customers. We are a small club and if we can do well in the festival maybe people will join us next year. Not that I really cared about it, but my mind seems to have a mind of its own to think such crazy thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I was lucky enough that she only flicked my forehead. I could be in a coma right now if she hit me with her baka gun. "Why are you her? Is the club making you do errands?" I asked curiously. Usually a week before the school festival Hotaru could not be seen anywhere else except her room, lab, and the club room.

"Yes." She answered. She looked at her watch. "I have to go." She said and waved good bye. I waved back with a smile.

I started to make my way to the club. I stopped for a little while. The school seems oddly quiet. I know it's supposed to be quiet when there's no one around, but there's something about its quietness, as if there's a secret that was spread throughout the halls and was supposed to be left unsaid. I shrugged of the feeling of uneasiness and continued my walk. Soon, I started to hear whispering. It gave me Goosebumps. I really don't believe in the supernatural, but who wouldn't be scared if he saw a ghost. My pace became quicker and quicker by the second. When I reached the school's main hall the whispering stopped. I heaved out a heavy sigh and shook away the scary thoughts. Suddenly I there was something in my mind to look up, and I did. On the second floor railing a boy, a year older than me leaned forward as if observing me from where he was standing. He has sea green hair and muddy brown eyes. He grinned at me and lifted his right arm giving me a good view of what he was holding. It was an egg.

"FIRE!" he screamed and threw the egg at me. Students started to appear from behind pillars and doors. Some threw eggs and some flour. I closed my eyes and stood frozen. I felt embarrassment eat me alive. I stood there doing nothing, as if I was willing to accept every object that they threw at me. I was half scared and half angry. I closed my eyes tighter even if it was impossible already. I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes; they were trying to look for an exit. I tried to fight it back but it was useless, my tears ran down my cheeks. Then I heard laughing, they were all laughing as if it were practiced to be in union. I my cheeks were flush with embarrassment and anger, then the feeling of wet eggs and dry flour being thrown at me stopped. I half-opened one eye to see what was going on. I could see a back in front of me. It was broad and definitely taller than me.

"_Who?"_ I thought and looked up. Somehow everyone remained silent and I didn't wonder why.

Homeplus: sorry I have to cut it short but I don't like writing long chapters. Sorry! But I'm working on the next, I swear!

Mikan: can't wait for the next chapter! Yeah! Review please!

Homeplus: yes please! I accept flames.


	4. tuesday afternoon part2

Chapter 3: Rejection Tuesday afternoon (part 2)

"_Who?"_ I thought and looked up. Somehow everyone remained silent and I didn't wonder why.

But I gasped a little. _"Hyuuga?" _I thought. His face and school coat was covered with egg and flour. In one of his hands he caught and egg. With his stance and the serious look in his face, I could say he was really angry. He crushed the egg in his hand and threw its little bits of egg shells to the floor. There was dead silence in the area. Every single student quivered in fear, even me.

"You are all cowards and idiots!" he screamed in a serious tone. "You are all such cowards to attack a defenseless person like that!" for every word he said became louder and angrier. "What did she ever do to you? Did she make your lives miserable for you to treat her this way? And you were taught in a school who's supposed to be raising students who are models to others. I guess the school is really lowering 1its standards when it comes to student behavior." He lectured them. They all bowed their heads with embarrassment. I stared down the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Such idiots." He spat with disgust. He turned to face me and wiped my face clean with his handkerchief. He glared at all the students who were around, grabbed my hand and dragged my away.

The boys shower room was big; it was twice as big as the girl's. I guess it's because of the number of men's varsity team that we have. Hyuuga pulled me to the locker area. We stood there for a while; silence engulfed the two of us. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms. I could feel the warmth and I could hear his heartbeat; shockingly his heartbeat was in sync with mine. I didn't mind that fact but savored the safe feeling from his hug. The tears started to swell up again.

"If you want to cry…" he didn't continue. I pushed him away and turned my back on him so that he couldn't see me cry. I kicked one of the lockers and I knew it was a bad idea. Pain shot up from my toes to my spine. I heard Hyuuga chuckle. He spun me around and pushed me down on the bench. I covered my face so he couldn't see. He sat on the bench in front of me. "That wasn't very wise." He commented. I gave him a growl in between my sobs. He chuckled again while he placed my leg on his lap. I wiped away all the tears and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead he removed my shoe. "What are you doing?" I asked louder trying to pull my leg away but he grabbed it gently. He started to rub the sole of my foot. The pressure that he used was very soothing. I closed my eyes to relax a little.

"That locker is ten times harder than your foot. You shouldn't have kicked it." He said plainly not looking at me.

"I know that." I grunted. We were silent again. The tears never came back. I didn't mind he was touching me. In fact it made me comfortable to be with him.

"Ehem." Someone said in between clearing his throat. It was Hotaru and along with her was Ruka, Hyuuga's best friend. I pulled my leg back quickly and stood up. I got a little bit of balance since I'm only wearing one shoe. I grabbed my shoe from under the bench he was sitting and wore it. "I-We brought clothes." She said showing us a pair of clothes. I smiled at her and grabbed the girl's clothing. Natsume did the same and grabbed the one Ruka was holding.

"We should get the two of you cleaned up." Ruka said smiling at all of us. Hotaru nodded and dragged me to the girl's shower room.

The girl's shower was like I said smaller than the boy's. it smelled better though.

"Thanks." I said to Hotaru before stepping into one of the shower cubile. She yanked her hand stopping it from closing. I opened it again and gave her a confused look.

"After your shower, we will talk." She said sternly. I nodded in confusion and she left. I closed the door behind me. I hooked my towel and my other school uniform on the side of the cubicle wall. I stripped down all my clothings and took a shower.

I turned the knob for the warm water and wrapped myself with the pink towel I hung earlier.i put one every clothes that were hung and after that I stepped out of the cubicle. As I walked back to the locker room, I was drying my hair with the towel. As I neared the room I could hear people bickering.

"No!" I heard Hotaru scream. I leaned on the wall so that she amd whoever was there couldn't see me. I remained quiet. I didn't mean to eavsdropped but I think this isn't a good time to show up.

"Look Imai. I didn't-" It was Hyuuga but Hotaru cut her off.

"Imai? Since when did you lose your respect towards your cousin?" Hotaru asked with annoyance in her tone.

"_Cousins? Hotaru never told me."_ I thought to myself and listened more intently. Hyuuga took a deep breath.

"Look _Hotaru-chan_." He started again stressing on her name. Hotaru snorted in disgust. "I didn't mean to put her in harm. It was more of a twist of faith." He explained.

"Didn't mean to hurt her?" She said with disbeleif in her voice. "If hurting her wasn't your intention, then maybe you could have thought about what could could happen to her before doing such _despicable_ actions!" She said now with anger and stress on the word despicable.

"Such a big word." Hyuuga commented with a smirk. Hotaru growled under her breath.

" You know what-"

"That's enough." I said cutting her off and appeared from the shadows. They all looked shocked. They weren't really expecting me to be the kind to eavsdrop.

"From now on, you will leave Mikan alone. You come near her and I'll shoot you and bunny boy over there more than twice with my baka gun." Hotaru threatened. He and Ruka stood there like ice blocks. "Come on." She said and dragged me away. I heard the two of them let go of a big sigh of relief. I looked back and the last thing I saw was Hyuuga. His posture was the same as always, erect and firm. His face showed sterness but his eyes were the opposite. They were soft and sad. They looked defensless. His pupil was dark and lifeless as if his soul was sucked out of him. I felt sorry for him. I gave him an apologetic look but I knew I couldn't help him with that. I wanted to put my arms around him like what he did earlier and I knew I couldn't do that either because I was a coward that I couldn't fight against Hotaru.

And as Hyuuga disappeared from my sight, I knew I regretted every step I took away from him.

Homeplus: done! Yes! I told you I'd finish it soon after part1. Yeah!

Mikan: great job! Well, review please!


	5. tuesday evening

Chapter 5: Rejection Tuesday evening

Tuesday was very long and stressful. A lot has happened that day and I still can't figure it out, why of all the days in my life it has to be that day. Was it God's plan for me to know all those things in one day? He could have done one revelation a day. I guess it was really time for me to learn all the truths. Anyway… the day isn't over yet, I have to get answers to my questions…

"_Cousins…" _I thought to myself. "Why wouldn't Hotaru tell me that she and Hyuuga are cousins? I could have understood or not care at all." I said to my cat as I paced around my room back and forth. He wasn't really listening. He was busy licking his black shiny fur. My mind was full of questions. _"Why won't Hotaru tell me? Why was Hotaru being over protective? Why do I feel safe with Hyuuga? Why was I comfortable with him? Why did I look back? Why did I had the feeling of to give him a hug? Why did I pity him? And why does he have to stare at me with those gorgeous crimson eyes?" _I stopped and stared at my cat. He noticed me staring at him and he stopped licking. "Did I just think that?" I asked him. He tilted his head with confusion. "Of course not…" I chuckled to myself. "That would be silly. Why on earth would I think about his alluring crimson eyes?" I said to myself laughing awkwardly. My cat snickered and jumped out of the window "I do not like him!" I screamed at the retreating cat. "Stupid cat." I said under my breath.

"You don't like who?" I turned around and saw my mom. She was leaning on the door sill. She was wearing her corporate attire but was covered with an apron; in one of her hands was a spatula. It seems like she came to tell me that dinner was ready.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!" I said and closed the window so my cat couldn't get inside again.

"I knocked. A couple of times actually. But you didn't answer. So I went inside since your door wasn't locked." She said.

"What did you hear?" I demanded. My mom and I are not really good with heart to heart talks.

"Well, from the part with the _alluring crimson eyes." _she teased. I puffed my cheeks in disbelief. "So, is it a boy?" she asked. Honestly why would she ask that question.

"No mom, it's a girl. You see I haven't told you that I have turned into tomboy just a few minutes ago." I said sarcastically with an annoyed tone. "Why come up here anyways?" I asked. She straightened up and smiled.

"Because it's time for dinner." She said. I sighed and nodded.

Dinner was silent and seemed like forever. i slumped on my computer chair and stared blankly at the monitor. I was supposed to write an essay but my mind won't function properly. I leaned back and massaged my temples. I felt a chill of fresh air wipe across my face. I looked at the window and it was open. I walked towards it and recalled that I closed it. I leaned out to scan the area. There was nothing or no one. There was only an empty backyard. I closed the window and went back to the computer chair. I tried to clear my head by rocking the chair back and forth.

"I never knew you redecorated." I lost my balance and fell backwards. "I'm not a ghost you know." I heaved out a sigh of releif as I stood up, spun the computer chair and sat on it. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through the pink bed cover.

"What were you thinking passing through my bedroom window like that? You could have used the front door." I said and gave her a lokk of disbeleif.

"The last time I used your front door at a time like this. Your mom almost made me eat a broomstick." She said with an annoyed tone. I shrugged it off and started typing my essay. "We need to talk." She said. Walking from my bed to the closet.

"What about?" I asked not looking at her. She opened my closet door and went through my clothes. I didn't mind her.

"About what you heard." My fingers stopped moving and I started listening to what she was saying. "What did you hear exactly?" She asked raising her voice. I started typing again. Now I really didn't think on what I was typing. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I heard things that I believe I was supposed to hear a long time ago." I answered her question. My typing became harder than ever. I was annoyed by the fact that Hotaru kept secrets from me.

"Mikan." She called. I kept typing words that didn't eve make sense. Hotaru grabbed my hands and spun the chair around. "Are you planning you break your computer?" she asked angrily. I avoided her gaze. "Come on. Talk to me. Please?" she begged. I looked at her with surprise. Hotaru isn't the kind of person who's beg. I nodded and she sat on the bed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her.

"I want to know what you're thinking." She said. She stared at me intently. I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms infront of my chest. She stared at me.

"Alright." I said and straightened up. "I was thinking on why you kept a secret from me." I said calmly. Hotaru took a deep breath.

"I just didn't think that that detail was important." She said plainly. "Why does it bother you?" she asked.

"It bothers me because you didn't tell me after you promised me we will tell each other everything." I explained. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. She pulled up her legs and hugged her knees. "Why were so over portective? Normally you would just let me be and tell me that everything will be over soon." I said. Her eyes grew big. She stood up and walked towards the window. She opend it and the cold wind went inside my room.

"When Natsume and I were little, he did the same stupid thing. I didn't want it to happen again." She said and jumped out the window.

"Wait! What stupid thing?" I screamed out. All I saw was Hotaru's retreating figure without looking back. I grunted and went back to my computer with a new question in my head. I wlaked over to my closet and opened it. I grabbed a pink box under my shoe rack and pulled it out. On the front side "Mikan's first days in Japan" was written. I was five when my mom decided to move to Japan. I opened it and rummaged through it. Something round and shinny caught my attention. It pulled it out from the bottom of the box and stared at it. _"a ring?" _I asked myself. "I don't remember buying a ring before. I also don't remember someone giving it to me." I said to myself. I shrugged it off anf decided to get some sleep. I saved my file, turned off the computer and went to bed.

I couldn't sleep that night. There were still a lot of questions running through my head. the night was horribly long and cold. After a few minutes of finding a way out of that situation I just fell asleep.

Homeplus: Done! Next chapter is up! yeah!

Mikan: good job! Review please!


	6. Wednesday morning

Chapter 6: Memorable Wednesday morning

The day before was very stressful. A part of me told me that tomorrow will be better and a part of me told me not to count on it…

_I was seven back then, 2 years after my mom decided to move to Japan. Back then I wore no glasses and my hair was in neat pigtails. I was running down a hill calling out Hotaru's name. She didn't responed. She didn't seem to hear me. I called out again but no reply. As I neared her I found her sulking. She was hugging her knees and her eyes were swollen. I stopped in front of her and dropped down on my knees. I wiped some of the tears away._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed and pulled me into a hug. "Hotaru-chan?" she continued sobbing until there were no more tears to shed. That was the last day Hotaru ever cried._ RIIING!

"Five more minutes." I lazily said particularly to no one. The alarm clock kept ringing so in defeat I decided to get up. I grabbed the alarm clock and looked at the time. 7:30 am. I pressed the snooze button but it won't stop. Out of irritation I threw the stupid thing to the wall, and finally it stopped. I did my morning routine. Get up, brush my teeth, take a bath, put on my school uniform, eat breakfast, and go to school.

My walk to school was perfectly normal. Until something small and white blocked my way. I bent down and stared at the thing. It was white like cotton; it had long ears and a fluffy tail. "Usagi?" I said to myself. Usagi is Ruka's pet rabbit; he has this thing with animals and it seems like he's very fond with rabbits. It jerked its little head towards me. I reached out to grab it but it ran away. "Wait!" I screamed running after it. I don't why I was running after it but I felt like I had too. We turned into a corner and I felt a great force push me down the ground.

"Ouch!" it whined. I rubbed my aching bottom and looked at the thing/person I bumped into. Usagi jumped on his lap as He messed up his perfectly neat blonde hair and his face was in pain, seems like the force when we came in contact also pushed him down. It was Ruka.

"So-sorry." I apologized as I scrambled up to my feet. I reached out a hand and he took it. Usagi jumped unto his shoulders then to his head. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I apologized again.

"It's fine." He said. He grabbed Usagi and leveled it in front of his face. "Where have you been?" he asked the rabbit as if it could answer him back.

"He was... uhm… lost. I guess." I answered his question. "I saw him alone on the road I was supposed to bring him back to you, but it seems like he found you anyways." I explained.

"Is that why you were running?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "Sorry. He tends to run off on his own sometimes." He said with a smile and cradled the rabbit as if it was a baby. "Are you on your way to school?" he asked. I nodded. "Alone?" he added. I didn't answer. It was obvious that I was alone. I tried calling Hotaru this morning but she wouldn't answer. Her answering machine keeps getting my messages and she never called back.

"I should get going. I don't want to be late." I said and started to leave.

"Wait." He called out. I turned back to face him.

"Yes?"

"If you like, w-we can walk to-together to school. I mean, we're both a-alone and I'm sure walking alone is very lonely." He offered. He was blushing different shades of red. I always knew he was a gentleman and very shy. "a-and it's not safe for g-girls to walk alone, right?" he added, blushing harder. I chuckled a little.

"Nogi-kun, I-"

"Ruka. Call me Ruka." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Very well then, Ruka." I started. "I'll be happy to walk with you to school." I said with a smile. There was something about Ruka that's very light. He may be friends with the guys who made my life miserable for the past 4 years but he was different from them. That's maybe why he was easy to trust. He smiled back and we walked side by side. A constant distance of one inch was between us. He seemed to be very anxious about something.

"Sakura-san…"

"Mikan." I corrected. He gave me an expression of shock and excitement.

"Mikan. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You're already asking one." I pointed out. His lips curled slightly. "Okay then. You can ask one question." I said.

"How long have you been here in Japan? I know you were not born here." I stopped on my tracks and stared at him without him noticing it. "Mikan?" he stopped and looked around to look for me.

"I was five when first arrived here. 12 years." I answered with a questioning look.

"Do you remember anything when you first came here?" he asked.

"No. Hotaru told me that I had an accident and gave me amnesia. I would ask her about my past but she gave me only few details. Like who I was who were my family and some people I knew. She never told me any experiences I had." I answered honestly.

"Bummer." He said frowning.

"Why'd you ask?" I asked. He shook his head and started to walk again.

"No particular reason." He said. I stared at his retreating figure for a while and I realized I had to catch up with him.

The walk to school was silent. Occasionally Ruka would talk to his rabbit but not to me again. I didn't mind. I was busy asking myself if there was something important to remember. I was asking myself if I knew Ruka before. My head hurt when we arrived at school. Ruka decided to go to his club, for taday was dedicated to club activities for the upcoming festival. I decided to go to the clinic and have some rest.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked with her squeaky voice. A right smile was plastered on her face and it didn't help my head ache at all.

"My head is really hurting. Is it alright for me to stay a while and have some rest?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll get you some water and medicine for that head ache of yours." She happily skipped to the counter to look for medicine. I massaged my temples and laid on one of the beds. "Here you go." She placing the cup on the bedside table and gave me the medicine as I sat up. I popped the round tasteless thing and washed it down my throat with a lot of water. She happily left me alone to rest.

I went back to bed and stared at the white ceiling. I don't get why clinics and hospitals have to be white all the time. I stared at it for a while and I dozed off.

Before I dozed off I realized something, that maybe if I remember my past. It would give me all the answers I needed. No one would really tell me what was going on, that when I told myself that I have to find out these things for myself. I decided that when I get home I'd rummaged through that pink box again and try to remember as if my life depends on it.

Homeplus: URGH! I'm having a writer's block! Sorry if it's short. I really am but I'm trying to process the events in my mind. Hope it left you with some questions in your mind that would make you want to kill me for not updating as fast as I could. Jaa!


	7. Wednesday afternoonevening

**WARNING:** I placed some characters of my own.

Chapter 7: the rest of the Memorable Wednesday

"_You liar!" I screamed at the person in front of me. I was seven back then. I fought back my tears. I was angry, sad and disappointed couldn't quite make up the person's face; all I know is that he was a boy, he wore blue jeans a green shirt. Also I know that I knew him before and he meant a lot to me. I wouldn't be this sad if he wasn't right? "I hate you!" I screamed as I pushed him away when he tried to hug me. I knew I didn't mean every word, actually I felt the opposite about him. He was one of my best friends. I couldn't fight back the tears anymore. Tears trained down my cheeks. He reached out to wipe the tears "He could have at least said good bye to me." I said as I slapped his hand away. I knew I couldn't bare the sight of him leaving so I decided to run away._

_I ran out of the airport, my eyes blurred by my tears. I continued running wherever my feet took me. Since I couldn't see due to the tears in my eyes, I didn't know I was about to cross a street. On the exact moment that my feet left the sidewalk the traffic light went green. BEEP! BEEP! I stopped in my tracks and turned. I stood frozen as the gas truck came closer and closer. BEEP! BEEP! It came closer and closer and when it was an inch away from me, its headlights blinding me-_

"AHH!" I suddenly sat up and looked around. Everything around me was white. My breathing was heavy as if I ran a thousand miles. I was sweating like crazy my pulled away some hair that was attached to my neck because of it. The nurse came running in.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" she said panting. I guessed she ran from her station to this room. I gulped and nodded. "Are you sure? You seem to be agitated." She remarked cupping my face. I know I was pale and not at a very good state to look at.

"I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." I excused she let go of my face. She gave me look saying that she wasn't convinced. "I'm alright, really." I assured her.

"Okay then." She said and fished out a notebook and a pen from the pocket of her nurse's uniform. "It's almost noon and I'm sure your clubmates are looking for you." She said scribbling down on her notebook. "Here," She said ripping the paper, on which she wrote on and signed, from its bind. It was an excuse letter. "Give it to your club representative and I'm sure he'll accept it as an excuse for your absence this morning." She said as she started to walk away. She closed the door behind her and I sat there for a while. I raked my hand through my hair and heaved out a heavy sigh. I read the excuse letter. It said something about me having a head ache and I needed some rest BLAH BLAH BLAH. I folded it in two and kept it inside my skirt's pocket. I stood up and made my way to the club room.

My walk towards the club rooms was, thank God, peaceful and stress free. When I was about to reach for the doorknob I heard laughing. I pulled my hand and leaned to the door. My ear touched the cold wooden door. I could hear people talking and laughing and dragging sounds. I'm guessing they decided to fix the furniture. But the odd thing was that there were many people. Our club only contained ten memeners and hearing them now, that number has been multipled. I straightened up And decided to see for myself what was going on. I took a deep breath. I don't know why i was so nervous. i turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Three groups of students were doing different things in their different corners, but not one of them looked like my club mates. One group, were fixing up the tables and chairs and decorated it with table cloths and colorful center pieces, another was decorating the room, and the other was sewing clothes. i scanned around the room and i spotted Hyuuga and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him looking up. He was standing on a stool to reach the highest point of the room hanging some decorations. He turned to face me and squatted to my level. and gave me a sheepish smile.

"We thought that your club could use a little help." He said looking around. I stared at him for a while then looked around. he was right. We needed help. with the small number of club members we wouldn't be able to finish this amount of work in a day.

"We didn't need your help." i lied glaring at him. he smirked at me and started playing with my hair. He knew i wasn't good at lying.

"That's not what it looked like when your clubmates accepted our help wholeheartedly." He said playfully leaning closer to me. Heat krept up my cheeks as he leaned in closer. "Don't worry, everything has its price." He whispered in my ear. I shook away the feeling and slapped his hand away and pushed him back.

"Jerk." I murmured under my breath.

"Mikan-chan!" Akina called. Akina Shumizu, she was a batch lower than me. he had long black hair and beady black eyes. She was the kind of girl whom you wouldn't expect to be a nerd. I turned to face her. A smile was plastered on her face and she shoved a teaspoon inside my mouth. I chocked at the sweet piece of cake. it tasted of cream, sugar, and straberries. "Well, Is it good?" She asked. her beady black eyes stared at me. I nodded. I desperately needed some water.

"Where's the others?" i coughed a little making my voice a little hoarse. She gave me a glass of water. As the cool liquid touched my dry throat i felt relieved.

"They're at the back, baking." she answered my question. she looked pass me to Natsume. She gave him a greatful nod. he nodded back. "Cone on." She said and dragged me to the other room.

The room smelled sweet and was messy. Everyone was running back and forth in the room creating pastries and making me taste each one. after that day i'm guessing I gained at least five pounds. I asked them on why there were so many people who are willing to help. they said all of them came along with Natsume, it was some sort of peace offering. The day went on fine. since the ones who were decorating thr oom and the ones cooking are in different rooms, I never crossed paths with Natsume again. But during the tatsing of pastries i couldn't help my mind wondering off thinking about him. i constantly reminded myself that I have no reason for doing that. Actually what puzzles me the most is how he convinced all those students to help our club.

I didn't eat dinner this time because mom wasn't home and I was too lay to cook for myself. Instead I locked myself in my room and rummaged thru that pink box again. My cat purred and rested on my lap. He stared at me with his blood red eyes. I petted lightly it small head and soon it went to sleep. In the box, I found an album. It was pink and was decorated with flowers. I opened it and scanned every picture. most of it was a picture of me and Hotaru when we were little and some were solo pictures of me as I grew up. One picture caught my attention. It was my first year high school picture. I had the same nerdy hair style only it was shorter before and i already had my black glasses. Beside that picture was a picture of my mom when she was in high school. We had the same long brown hair but hers was loose so it laid lazily down her back and reached her waist, her eyes glowed happily and her complexion was perfect. under both pictures a caption was written.

_"I want to look like mom when i reach my high school."_ I laughed at it and closed the photo album. I wrote it before I turned six and I guess I never reached that dream. Why didn't I follow that dream of mine? That I couldn't remember. Well, that photo album didn't help me at all. i placed it back in the box and rummaged more. I saw the ring again. It was too small for any of my fingers. i scanned at it but it was just a plain metal ring, nothing engraved on it, no stones to make it more valuable. I wanted to throw it but a part of me told me to hold unto it. I took my jewelry box that was conveniently near me and took out a silver neckalce, I used the ring as a pendant and wore it. I stared at it as it reflected the light from the chandelier as I played with it. i bit my lower lip. there was something about it that made me feel uneasy. I went back to rummaging through the box. I noticed a piece of paper. i reached for it-

RIING! I turned to face the phone on my table. it rang again. I didn't answer it i waited for the machine to pick up. Becaus of the noise from the phone, my cat opened its blood red eyes, and stretched. it hissed at the phone and went to the bed to snuggle under my pillow. BEEP!

_"Hi! It's Mikan. I'm probably not home. If you want you can leave a message and i'll call when I get home." _BEEP! My answering machine answered and the phone started blinking.

_"Mikan, it's me Hotaru-" _i quickly stood up and ran to the phone. I flipped i open. _"Hello?" _she said.

"Why'd you call?" I asked. She was silent for awhile.

_"I'm calling because your mom told me to. My parents decided that they needed a 2 day vacation and dragged your mother along with them." _she explained. i didn't react. it was typical of my mother to leave me alone at home. _"She also told me to tell you that you have to stay here at our place to ensure your safety." sh_e added. I sucked in a big amount of air and exhaled.

"Alright then. i'll be there in fifteen minutes." i said. seems like my investigation about my past could wait. "Jaa." I said and I hung up. I placed everything back in the pink box and in the closet. i fished out my overnight bag and placed a 2 days worth of clothing. "Come on Nat-chan." I called my cat. I always wondered why i named my cat Nat. He lifted his small head and tilted it to the side. "We're going to Hotaru's place." I said. It jumped from my bed and followed me. I grabbed the house keys and left the house, everything locked. The rest of the evening was normal. Hoatru and I didn't talk much. Neither of us was in the mood to talk. I stayed in the guest room and played with the ring. Nat, snuggled comfortably on the couch in front of the television. after a few minutes i doozed off.

Homeplus: HA! I did it! sorry if it took long for me to update but im really having a bad case of writer's block... :| anyway... i'm working on the next chapter. Jaa!


	8. Thursday morningafternoon

**WARNING:** I placed some characters of my own.

Chapter 8: a daring Thursday morning/afternoon

"Sakura-san." someone called. it sweet and gentle. "Sakura-san." I tossed and turned on my bed and continued sleeping. then i could feel my body shaking. "Sakura-san, you have to wake up!" my eyes shot open and i quickly stood up. I turned to my side and saw Rikako. Rikako was Hotaru's maid. she gave me a victorious smile. she had been trying to wake me up for a long time now.

"What time is it?" I lazily asked as i rubbed my eyes.

"exactly eight." she answered my question looking at the wall clock above the door sill. i sprung up to my feet.

"It's that late?" I panicked, runnning back and forth in the room. i grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom. I took a five minute bath and immediately put on my school uniform. i am so dead. I brushed my hair and tied it even if it was a little bit wet. i grabbed my glasses and started my way down the flight of stairs.

"Sakura-san would like some breakf-" I ran past her and grabbed the grilled cheese sandwich and ate it as I ran to school. if I was luckily enough maybe i'll arrive at school on time.

I ran quietly in the hall so that i won't get caught and have to suffer detention. I stopped in front of our classroom door and caught my breath. outside I could hear Mr. Narumi checking the attendance. I slipped into the room without being noticed. they all seem busy doing something.

"Mikan Sakura." he called. I silently slipped in my chair. "Mikan?" he called again.

"Here!" I raised my hand acknowledging my presence. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. they must have wondered on how I appeared in my seat. Mr. Narumi gave me a nod and checked my name. then he went on. "What are we doing?" I whispered to my seatmate.

"Writting and essay." he whispered back. an essay? usually Mr. Narumi leaves the room and let us be.

"What is it for?"

"The faculty scolded him for doing nothing during homeroom time. that is why he made us write an essay about what we want tobe when we grow up." he added. I thanked him and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my bag. I stared at the blank paper not knowing how to start on my essay.

What do I want to be when I grow up? easy. i want to be a pre-school teacher, a loving mother, and a faithful wife to someone who would very much love me. I grinned at myself and started to scribble on the piece of paper. Homeroom went on as a silent class. after homeroom everyone was relieved. they were all stressed on what they would like to become when they grow up. the rest of the day went on fine.

For today, we only had have day of classes. the half of the day will be for the polishing for club activities on saturday. Today will be the polishing because on friday (which is tomorrow) we will have no classes because the school had to put up some big attractions and they don't want to have accidents that would involve their precious students.

I walked to my club room alone silently. some students were running up and down the stairs carrying stuff and some others are just simply panicking. I'm already missing Hotaru. when I get home I will talk to her so i could ease up my mind. when i arrived the room pieces of black and white cloths welcomed me. they were being tossed around by some students. the students from yesterday were there.

"Sakura-san, you're here!" Nagahiko said as he ran towards me. Nagahiko Yamamoto was our club representative. He was the same year as me, and as i said before he had this thing for Akina. His usually neat Dark blue hair was messy, his green eyes looked tired and stressed. He held out a picec of clothing to me. "You can change there with the other girls," he said pointing at the other room where we cooked yesterday. "and if you're having a hrd time on your outfit, you could ask Akina for some help." He said pointing at the room. I nodded and started my way to the room he pointed.

The room was filled with girls who were running around the room. some complained about how short there outfit was and some complained about unmatching clothes like socks.

"Mikan-chan, what are you waiting for? get dressed and tell me if you need something." Akina said not even stopping to look at me. she disappeared in the mountain of clothings and girls. i looked for a corner and dressed there. It was a maid's uniform. the black silk hugged every possible curve that i have and landed lazily above my knees, and the white apron showed more of my curves. i put on the white socks, almost flipping back, that reached below my knees. i put on the black shoes, and the white hat thing that (AN: i forgot what's it called. the hat that has many frills on it.) made my hair color look dark. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a doll. we all did.

"Akina-chan, is this alright?" I asked. I wasn't used to wearing clothes that would actually complement my figure. She stopped for a while and looked at me from head to toe. she gave me a smile and along with it a two thumbs up. with that i concluded that i can get back to wearing my school uniform.

"Don't remove it yet! It still needs an inspection!" Akina said stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to look at her and give her a face asking if she was serious but she got pilled up with clothes. "I'm serious!" she said from underneath the clothings. she must have sensed me. I walked over the pile and helped her get out. "thanks." she said sucking in alot of air. I decided to help her, running around the room helping others to put on their clothes and aid to their needs. after a long 30 minutes everyone was able to get into their clothes. Akina and I slummed down on the floor and caught our breaths for a while. "Okay then. we can have our inspection." she said standing up.

"but Akina-chan, everyone's clothes are perfect. we've checked all-"

"Yes. _we've _checked." she said 'we' meaning us girls. all the girls were leaving the room still wearing their outfits. "but not _them_." i'm guessing 'them' means the boys.

"No." I said sternly. "There is no way I am going out there wearing this." I said and started to walk away. Akina grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Come on, Mikan-chan." she said. she was trying very hard to pull me and i pulled back. you could say it was very childish of us. She stared at me with puppy dog eyes that she complimented with a pout. It was too cute. i couldn't resist her cuteness.

"Alright. fine." I grunted. she squeeled in delight and led me out of the room. We were all lined up. surprisingly Akina positioned me to where i most likely would have avoided. in front of Hyuuga.

He was wearing a waiter's uniform. since the polo was fit and white, his toned arms were evident and the polo traced his mascular chest. I couldn't help but blush. i looked away and slapped myself metally. When the color of my cheeks were normal again i faced him. he had his sheepich grin across his face again. i hated him for that. He seems to be enjoying my embarassing moments. He looked at me from head to toe and smirked. I could just kill him right now.

"Well then, Hyuuga-kun. What do you think? Is there something wrong with Mikan-chan's outfit?" akina asked sweetly presenting me to him. He looked from my shoes, to mt kneees, and- I followed his gaze and he was staring at the hem of my skirt. He grinned and looked up.

"it's too long." He commented pointing at the skirt. I chocked and was off balanced. Akina examined the skirt. she tilted her head and grabbed a sewing kit. she bent down and took some pins, needles, and threads. She was about to pin an amount of cloth-

"Wait." she looked up. "You don't have to do everything he says. He's just teasing." I said begging her not to sew it on. she averted her gaze from me to Natsume. he gave her a playful smirk.

"Of course not." he objected. "If I were a customer, i wouldn't want to be served by an old looking maid." He said teasingly. I growled at him and Akina started sewing. i didn't realize that she was finished sewind, I was busy galring at Hyuuga and thinking of way show to kill him.

"Much better?" She asked him. She lowered his gaze and grinned. I looked at the skirt and blushed. The skirt now was only covering half my thigh. i tried ti pull it down, but if i pull down the front the back will go up and in vice versa. I growled at him and he chuckled. he's very much enjoying himself. I gritted my teeth and gave him a death glare. it doesn't seem to affect him much. "how about you, Mikan-chan. Do you think hyuuga-kun's outfit is alright?" She asked. I gave him an evil grin.

"You know what. i think his clothes are a little bit tight." I commented. Akina blinked her beady eyes and went running to a pile of white and black clothings. After a few seconds she came running back carrying a new polo and new pants. She gave it to him and he left to change.

He came back wearing the clothes Akina gave him. he had an anooyed look in his face. the polo and pants was now loose making him look like a big walking black and white rag. A give him a sheepish smile and chuckled. He smirked at me and growled. Akina tilted her head.

"Is that better?" She asked with a brow raised. she was btoh confused and amused at our reactions. I nodded my head in satisfaction. she didn't want to intervene with our little fight so she went to the next pair.

Natsume was still looking at himself. He looked silly. I neared him and leaned in. i tiptoed abit cause i was a few inches smaller than him.

"You want to play Hyuuga? don't worry, i'll play with you." I whispered. i felt him become stiff when my breath tickled his ear. Before i left i gave him a playful wink and he just snickered.

after that we changed back to our school uniform and started to clean the mess up. luckily, after all the running around, none of the decorations were ruined. everything was in perfect shape when we left. When I was on my way back to Hotaru's place i saw her and a few friends of hers waiting by the fountain near the school gates.

"Hotaru-chan." I called. she stood up.

"what took you so long?" she asked.

"I had to help in cleaning up." She gave me a small smile and dragged me to the car that was waiting out of the school gates. We were followed by Anna, Anna Umenomiya, she had long pink hair. Along with them was Nonoko, Nonoko Ogasawara, She had long dark blue hair. and lastly Sumire, Sumire Shouda, she had short seaweed green hair and green eyes. "Are they staying at your house tonight?" i asked hoatru. she nodded in reply.

_"Well this is going to be an interesting nihgt. I've never been to a sleepover before. I wonder what we will do." _was all I could think at that moment.

Homeplus: done! yeah! two chapters in a day! haha! hope you liked it and please do be patient. Jaa!


	9. Thursday evening

Chapter 9: a daring Thursday evening

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and I are waiting in Hotaru's room. Hotaru went out to get a bottle. She said it was for a game called, spin the bottle. We sat in a circle; Anna next to Nonoko, Nonoko next to Sumire, and Sumire next to me. There was a free space between me and Sumire so Hotaru could sit. Waiting for her was a little bit awkward, we really didn't know what to talk about this is the firat time we were together like this after all.

"What is taking Hotaru so long? All she has to do is to get a bottle!" Sumire whined.

"Now, now. Sumire, be patient." Anna said with Nonoko noding in agreement. Sumire snorted. After a while Hotaru came in with a coca cola bottle in her hand. She sat between me and Sumire and placed the bottle in the middle.

"We all know the rule of this games, correct?" She said looking at each and every one of us. We all nodded for assurance. "Okay." she said and spinned the bottle. It spun at least 10 times. Each spin became slower and slower... Slower... It's bottom faced Hotaru and it's tip faced... Me. I gulped and sweat started to form all over my face. All that I could think of is what Hotaru might let me do or let me say.

"Truth or dare?" she asked plainly. I looked around thinking what would be better to choose. I backed away a little.

"Truth?" I said unsure of my decision. Hotaru smirked and collected her thoughts. She heaved a heavy sigh and raked her hand through her hair.

"Have you been seeing Hyuuga fit the past few days?" she asked sternly. I gulped and sweat harder. I closed my eyes hoping I won't get hurt when I tell her the truth.

"Yes." I added with a nod. Hotaru choked while the others giggled in delight. "It's not that I want too. He just pops out of nowhere and be jerky." I defended myself.

"Persistent little pest, isn't he?" Hotaru said with a smirk. Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"Correcton." Sumire interupted. "He's a _handsome _persistent little pest." she said dreamily with emphasis on the word handsome. Hotaru and I choked while Anna and Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"How'd you know?" I asked shrugging off Sumire's comment. Hotaru composed herself and cleared her throat.

"His scent is on you." she answered plainly.

"Scent? What scent?" I asked her smelling my shirt, arms, and hair.

"The scent of arrogance and rudeness." she said boredly.

"I never knew arrogance or any trait has a scent." Anna said and Nonoko agreed. Hotaru raised a brow at them and they laughed nervously. Hotaru grabbed a sticky note pad and a pen.

"Reminder: kill a certain 'and most likely not a handsome' little pest." she murmured as she scriblled everything down she said unto the note pad. she tore the piece where she wrote on and stick it on her baka gun. "shall we continue?" she asked. We all nodded and she spinned the bottle again. round and round it went. It's bottom faced Sumire and it's tip faced... Me. again?

"That's not fair!" I whined. They all laughed at my reaction.

"Well, the bottle chose you." Hotaru said trying to hide her laugh. I puffed my cheeks and galred at the stupid bottle. I mentally cursed at it.

"Truth or dare?" sumire asked.

"Dare." I said plainly without thinking on what she could let me do. She gave out an evil laugh. I released all the air inside my mouth and stared blankly at her. she was planning something. Her evil smile grew bigger and she gave the others a nod. _They _were planning something.

"Okay then. I dare you to burn all your nerdy stuff. that means your glasses and all your scrunchie." She said with a smirk. My eyes grew big and I choked. Isat there frozen. Processing if I heard right.

"But..." I couldn't find my words. I held on tightly on my scrunchie. they pulled me up and led me to the backyard.

It was a cold night. The wind blew hard at our hairs and pajamas. at the center of the backyard there was a small bonfire. They seem to be prepared. They pushed me towards the bonfire. it's glow made our skin color look yellowish and the warmth engulfed us the moment we came near it. I could see the fire crackle some wood and sound of it seemed magnified by ten times. I stared at it wondering if they were really serious.

"Well then. Go on." Sumire said nudgin me lightly towards the fire.

"But..." I tried to protest. I started to shiver because of the cold.

"Please hurry Mikan-chan. It's cold out here." Nonoko whined as she hugged herself to give her more warmth. the warmth from the fire wasn't really helping since winter's coming soon. all the nights seem colder. I gulped and nodded.

I first took off my glasses. I stared at it for a while. I said my goodbyes to it and threw it in the fire. in a matter of seconds the fire engulfed my glasses and the plastic frame melted and crackled and the glass lense cracked and soon broke. Every sound of it breaking made it harder for me to breathe. Next I removed my scrunchie. Hotaru stooed next to me and gave all of my other scrunchie. I pleaded her not to let me do this but she didn't listen to me. I said my goodbyes to it and threw it in the fire. the air smelled like burnt rubber and made it hard for us to breathe. we covered our noses and started to head back to the house.

They helped me back to hotaru's room since I can no longer see very well because I just burnt my glasses. The room was a blur of colors and it made me dizzy. they sat me down infront of a vanity and gave me a small container. it was a two small linked round container. With one written 'L' and the other written 'R'. I opened one and inside i can see a floating small round object. it was a contact lense. I placed it on the correct eye and did the same with the other one. I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the contacts. When my eyes adjusted I can see the others squeezing their faces to me so that we could fit in the mirror. My stared at myself. My big brown orbs were no longer hidden behind big black frames. they glinted as the light hit them. the color was chesnut like brown and were full of life. My Long aurburn hair lay lazily down my back even though it was messy it felt smooth and silky against my cheeks. I never noticed my complexion because I never really cared but it was smooth.

"Just like when we were little. You would always tell me: When I reach high school, I want to look like mom when she was in her high school." Hotaru said coiling a scarf around her fist. Anna had a comb in one of her hand and some curlers in the other. Nonoko had an iron in one hand and a bottle of gel in another. Sumire had a blower and scissors.

"What-" Hotaru tied me to the chair with the colorful scarf. "Hota- mmmpphhh!" She duck taped my mouth and tightened the scarf. With a blink of an eye, they spun the chair for my back to face the vanity and won't see what they were doing. They started to tamper my hair. they cut, iron, blow dry, and whatever things that could be done to my hair.

"Perfect!" Sumire exclaimed. Anna and Nonoko started to clean up. Hotaru stood from the sofa she was sitting on and stood infront of me. She stared at my face. Her hand covering her mouth. Sumire chuckled and pulled off the duck tape. i felt my skin tignle as the sticky tape left my face and could have brought along with it some of my hair.

"Ouch!" I tried to reach for my mouth. "What was that for?" I demanded for an answer. I deserved one. They removed the scarf and spun the chair. I faced the vanity, and stared at it wide eyed. My mouth gaped as I leaned in closer. "This is not me." I said examining my face. I reaked my hands through my hair. hotaru placed her hands on my shoulders and leveled her face to mine.

"You're beautiful Mikan." She complemented. I blushed and nodded her for thanks. I'm not used to being complemented.

"Shall we continue the game?" Sumire asked. The three of them sat to the same positions earlier. Hotaru and I nodded and joined them. The game went on for a few more hours. We learned about secret crushes, relationships, and some just plain secrets about themselves. soon we got tired and decided to sleep.

We slept in a circle just like the spin-the-bottle game. We all slept in sleeping bags. Rikako brought all of us a glass of milk to help us become sleepy. After drinking the milk, we started playing pillow fight. After a few minutes our bodies just colapsed to the bed.

"Remember... tomorrow... we're... going... to... the... fa..ir.." Anna said and dozed off to sleep.

"O-yawn-kay..." We answered and dozed off.

Homeplus: Hi! yeah... well... Happy Holidays! jaa!


	10. Friday

Chapter 10: Truthful Friday

I annoyingly scracthed my arm and tossed around the bag. I half-opened my eyes and searched for my phone. I flipped it opened and squinted my eyes as the light from it's monitor blinded me. I checked the time and it was 8:30 am. I grunted and tossed back for me to face the ceiling. I closed my eyes to get some sleep but it was no use. I really need to look for some cream to reduce the itchiness of the mosquito bite on my arm.

"Stupid mosquito." I murmured and sat up. Everyone else was still asleep so I decided to crawl out of the bag silently. I crept inside the bathroom and took some cream and applied it on my arm. I closed the cabinet and stared again. I'm still not used to how I look. I raked my hand through my hair and sighed. I realized I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to take a bath. I went back in the room, silently of course, and took my clothes. I went back to the bathroom and took a shower. after taking a shower I lazily put on my clothes, a pink tank top and skinny jeans. When I came out of the bathroom they were all awake and stretching. "Had a good night's rest?" I asked while drying my hair with a towel. They all nodded in respond. Hotaru used the bathroom after me and the others used the guest room's bathroom. After everyone was done taking a shower and dressing up, we decided to head off to the Fair.

The fair was supposed to be closed but the academy bought it open exclusively to be used by the students so most of the people around the place are known to us. Then we noticed every guy looking at us.

"Hotaru-chan, why are they all looking at you?" I asked looking back at every guy who stared.

"Not me you." she said plainly. "look." she said and dragged me to the side. As I moved every string eye followed me. It was creepy. I felt chills went up my spine. "I think that one just broke up with his girlfrien just to stare at you." she whispered pointing at one guy whose cheeks were red.

"you're exagurating." I said with a nervous laugh. A girl with blue long blue hair passed me. Her golden eyes were full of furry as she stated at me. She murmured something and I'm guessing that she just cursed me under her breath. "We shuould go." I said and pulled everyone further inside the fair. There were alot of attractions in the fair. There were games booths and shows.

"Koko-kun!" Sumire squeeled breaking the silence between all five of us. She ran towards the golden haired boy and leaped into his arms. Along with him were his friends (AN: I'm not really sure about the names of the other people so I just generalized 'friends'). Anna and Nonoko ran towards the other boys , specifically Yuu and Mitsinume(AN: not sure of the spelling). Hotaru smirked and started to walk away.

"Hotaru-chan, wait!" I called and ran after her. She was at least 10 feet from me. "Wait!" I tried to call out to her but she seems to be ignoring me. Suddenly a guy popped out of nowhere. He was carrying a boquet and a box chocolates.

"Go out with me." he said. I raised a brow at him and gave him a disgusted face.

"No." I answered sternly.

"Please." He begged. annoying.

"NO. I don't know you, okay. see leave me alone!" I rejected. I shrugged him off and he left sulking. I smirked and turned back to where I saw Hotaru. She was no longer there. I started to look to my left and right. no sign of her.

I started my search for her around the fair but there was really no sign of Hotaru._ "Where is she?"_ I thought to myself. When I was walking I saw something. something that changed my life. It showed me that I have not lived fully without having it. It was a big pink teddy bear With a white cream like belle, Big brown eyes, and a little locket around it's neck. I gaped at it and closer to it. It was in a booth. a shooting both. I stared at the pink teddy bear with longing. I might be a nerd but i'm very childish.

"Do you want to try miss?" The person manning the booth asked. He handed me a loaded crossbow. I took it and stared at the target. "It's easy. all you have to do is hit the target and the big tedy's yours." he said with a smile. I stared at it for a while and pointed the crossbow.

_"I have no idea what i'm doing." _I thought. I challenged my luck and pulled the trigger. It landed swiftly far from the target. sadness overcame me when the man gave me a small prize. I heard a familiar sound, the sound of an arrow hitting the target. I looked at the target next to mine and stared in shock. It was a perfect hit, perfectly placed in the middle of the small red circle. I followed it's path and took a look to who shot it. It was Hyuuga but something's wrong. His cheeks were swollen and red. He didn't look contented with hitting the target. The man gave him the big teddy bear and he just smirked at it. I felt jealous because I wanted the teddy bear. He seemed to be disgusted with it and plans to get rid of it. I just stared at him. He turned and-

"Ow!" I whined as I dropped my small prize. He just stared at me as I picked up my prize. I composed myself and glared at him. He just stared at me shocked.

"Do I know you?" He asked putting down the teddy bear next to his feet. still with the stupid look in his face. I chuckled.

_"I can't believe this. He can't recognize me." _I thought laughing harder. The next thing I know was that he cupped my face in his hands and stared intently examinin every inch of my face. His face was a few centimeters away from mine. I could feel his warm breath touch my face. Heat crept up my cheeks, and i shrugged it off but I knew it was useless. I raised a brow at him. "What do you want Hyuuga?" I asked sternly but still blushing.

"Mikan?" He said. Hearing him say my name brought chills up my spine, my face became redder, and my heart beat became faster.

"Yes Hyuuga, it's me. How very smart of you to find out." I teased. He smirked and let go of my face. As his face gained distance I could feel my heart become slower. "Don't you have to be somewhere? Hotaru placed a reminder on her baka gun to kill you." I informed him.

"For you information little girl. I already asked Imai for your time." He informed me. I guess that's why his cheeks were red. She must have slapped him or something. Why would Hotaru agree to that? "And besides, I believe i have something that you want." He teased. He was right. I really wanted the teddy bear. I stared back again at the big teddy bear next to him. He followed my gaze and picked it up and hugged it tight. "You want it?" He asked teasingly. I unconscioucly nodded. A smirk played on his face.

"How'd you know I'd want it?" I got annoyed. how does he know these kind of things? He snickered.

"It's pink and fluffy." He answered plainly. And he was right. those were the reason why I wanted it badly. I growled as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, puffed my cheeks, and looked the other way. He chuckled at my reaction and leaned in. "You being childish is very cute and irresistable." He purred in my ear. Heat crept up again and my heart beat fast again. His breath tickled my ear. I quickly covered my ear and turned my head back towards him but he was already on his way.

"OI! get back here!" I called running after him with a fist held up in the air.

We ran around like children playing. only I was annoyed at him. People started to fill the roads so it was a little bit hard for us to run around. He decided to o off course and ran inside a nearby forest. I stopped for awhile and looked around if there was someone who could help me catch him. Sonce noone I know was around and Natsume's figure was disappearing faster every second I stood, I decided to ran after him on my own.

It was quiet not creepily but relaxingly. the scent of fresh air mingled around me. I ended up infront of a lake. the lake looked like the one in school, i'm guessing it's connected to the lake there. But the more I stayed there alone, the more I got scared. I didn't like being alone especially in a forest were wild creatures roamed.

"H-hyuuga? W-where are y-you?" I stuttered. Chills went up my spine as the cold wind brush against me. "H-hyuuga?" I stuttered again.

"Boo." A sudden whisper took me by surprise. My heart felt as if it skipped a beat a jumped forward and sat on the ground hugging my knees and my eyes shut. I quivered in fear and kept telling myself that it's ok. "A-are you alright?" He worriedly asked stooping down to my level. He reached out for me but I shrugged him off. "I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He trailed off. I was still shaking scared as I slowly opened my eyes. I knew as the moment I opened them tears came running down my cheeks. I bit my lower lip and stared at the ground. I watched the tears fall from my eyes to ground. His shadow started 'to move and I felt his hands cup my face and lifted it for me to face him. "I'm sorry." He apologized and whiped my tears with his thumb.

"You -sniff- were -sniff- mean." I said said shaking. He apologized again and pulled me in for a hug. After a few minutes I felt the awkwardness in the air so I pushed him lightly and stood up. Me knees were still weak so he helped me up. My knees buckled and made the two of us lost balance. My back rested on a tree trunk and Natsume caged my body in his to prevent further contact.

"You..." He started leaning in closer. I knew he was going to kiss him. I didn't try move away, i knew it was useless since he already caged me. I tried to slip out-"...You look beautiful." He finished. I stopped and stared at him. His eyes weren't lying. I felt the heat up to my cheeks again, and my heart beating faster every inch his face neared mine. I stood there frozen without any knowledge on how to respond to his compliment.

He leaned in and pressed his lips unto mine. My stomach turned when his lips touched mine. The faster the beat of my heart, the harder for me to breathe. He pressed harder. He kissed me gently full of longing. He snaked his arms around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck. He nibbled my lower lip to gain entrance. A moan escaped my throat and gave him entrance. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored every inch of it. My fingers found themselves tangled with his silkly raven hair. He squeezed me more against the tree trunk. I could feel the rough tree trunk againg my back. My hands explored from his hair down to his neck. I felt something long and cold. I followed it around his neck and played with the pendant. It felt familiar. I half-opened my eyes and pulled the pendant into view. It was a small round metal. My eyes grew big with realization. It was the same ring that I used as a pendant. I pushed him and took a deep breath without letting go of te ring.

"What?" He was annoyed that I interupted the make out session. He followed my gaze. "I could explain..." He said.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him. He looked like he collected his thoughts. "I asked. Where did you get this?" I asked angrily.

"I..." He started but I pushed him away. Tears swelled up in my cheeks.

"You... I can't believe..." I wanted to say something but it won't come out. All the tears bursted out.

"Mikan, I..." I backed away from him and started to run away. Memories started to flood my head and I became more dizzy. I ran faster and I didn't notice Hotaru and the others.

"Mikan?" She called out. they all ran after me. I ran out of the fair and to the roads. I crossed a street with tears blurring up my vision so I didn't notice the traffic light turn green. BEEP! BEEP! I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the car. It was a red sports car. I stared wide eyed, knees buckeled mouth gaped. for short, frozen. It stopped an inch from me. My knees colapsed bringing down my whole body.

"Mikan!" They called, I felt to dizzy to responed. Black dots started to cover my vision. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume's blurred faces hovered above me. "Mikan!" they called again. I wanted to respond but I couldn't.

Before I passed out, I know that the faces that hovered above me were five-year-old versions of them calling me with their five-year-old voices. "Mikan..." and darkness.

Homeplus: I did it! :) wait for the next chapter. jaa!


	11. The past

Chapter 11: The past

I was five when my mom decidedto move back to Japan from America. Even though I pratically grew up in America, my first language was still Japanese. She told me that the reason why she left Japan in the first place was that she wanted to forget. Forget about her past. But everything was different that time, we needed to go back. Grandpa was old and he needed companion that's why she decided to come back.

I sat quietly at the backseat next to my mom. We rode a taxi going to grandpa's home. I stared blankly outside watching trees pass by and blur out of my sight. Yesterday I was very much excited that I wasn't able to sleep. I was excited because I wasn't really fitting in in school, so I have not much friends. The 10 hour ride wasn't fun; especially if beside you was a drooling snooring man, the man infront of you reclined his chair like there's no tomorrow, and the kid at the back kept kicking your chair. It drained all my energy and i'm guessing it's because of jet lag.

"Mikan, dear. are you OK?" My mom asked pulling me into a hug. I cuddle closer to her. I missed stroking her long brown hair. when she decided to come back to Japan, she had her hair cut. She said it was to symbolize a new life or something like that.

"I'm OK mom. It's just jet lag." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was thinking of how what kind of changes that will happen in our new home.

"Okay." she said and burried her face into my hair. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"We're here." The driver said. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked out the window and stared at the house. It was a three floor house. The top floor was a penthouse. the walls were cream white and big windows designed it. We got out of the car, grabbed our luggage, and walked to the door. We placed our luggage next to us and stared at the wooden door. Mom rang the door belle and we backed away a little.

"Just a minute!" A hoarse and hurried tone of voice called. It was grandpa. Or I hope it was. This is the first time i'll be meeting him. We heard crashing sounds and sounds of plates being dropped to the ground. My mom heaved out a heavy sigh and chuckled.

"He will never change." She said shacking her head and a smile plastered on her face. I smiled as well. It was rare for mom to smile. The door suddenly bursted open and revealed an old man. He was shiny bald head glistened when the sun hit it and a smile was plastered on his face.

"Yuka, my dear!" he squeeled in delight and gave my mom a big bear hug. He hugged her in delight that it swept her off her feet.

_"Yuka? I thought her name was mom."_ I thought to myself. (hey, I was five.) I stared blankly at the old man and his wrinkled face faced me.

"You must be Mikan." he said picking me up. He threw me in the air and caught me. He seemed to enjoy playing with me. "I'm your grandpa." He introduced with a smile. I just stared at him.

"Say hello, Mikan." My mom instructed me. I gave her a nod.

"Hello, grandpa. I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I introduced with myself. It was funny how easily I opened up with him. Usually i'll stay quiet and ignore the person. Maybe that's what they ment about blood ties.

"Okay, now that we're properly introduced. Why don't we go to your room and fix your things." He said playfully pinching my nose. I giggled and pinched back his nose.

My room was white and a little dull. in the middle of the room was a bed beside it a bedside table. on top of the table was a small lamp. the TV lazily stayed on top of the small dresser. I went inside and sat on the bed. the fun thing about it was the bed bouncy.

"Sorry about the boring design. I wasn't sure of what color would you like for the room, so I left it as is for the moment." He said. I smiled and ran towards my luggage. I opened it and started to fix my things into the dresser. "What color do you like?" He asked.

"Pink, please." I answered still fixing my things. I wanted my things to be fixed fast so I could go out and meet new friends. He chuckled and strted helping me. We fixed all of our things for the entire day, so I guess I will just have to meet the kids in our neighborhood tomorrow.

Morning came and the sunlight passed through my closed eyelids. I pulled the blanket over my head to block away the sunlight. Like I said, Jet lag. Then I felt my bed shaking. I heard something flopped down the floor.

"Mikan-chan! wake up!" It was mom. I grunted and half opened my eyes. "You have to wake up and go change. Grandpa and I will be painting your room. We want you to go out for a while cause it's going to be stinky here." She said raking her hand through my hair. with excitement, I quickly jumped to my feet and run to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathrrom with only a towel, my clothes were laid down on the bed. I stopped by the window and looked outside.

There were three kids. Two boys and a girl. the girl seemed to be the same age as me, and the two boys were a year older. The girl had short raven hair and bored looking violet eyes. one boy was blonde and sea blue eyes, he seems to be more pleasant. And lastly a boy with messy raven hair and crimson red eyes. I stared jealous as they played around the big backyard of our neighbor. They ran around with a black labrador dog. The raven haired dog stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head and looked at me. I raised a brow and a smirk played on his face. Then just like that, I realized. I was still in my towel. I stuck out a tongue blushing and closed the curtain.

"Pervert." I murmured and hurridly changed into my clothes.

"I'm ready!" I called my mom. My mom came rushing into my room with a pack of newspaper and buckets of paints. She placed them beside the door and fixed my hair.

"You be carefull, OK?" she said cupping my small round face into her hands. I gave her a nod for assurance.

"Okay." she heaved out a sigh and kissed my forehead. I ate breakfast that grandpa made me and left.

I walked around the neighborhood for a while. I felt being followed but shrugged it off. I found myself alone in a park. We've never had a park near our house before. I sat on the swing and stared at the ground. He kciked some small pebbles that blocked my view of the small dusts on the ground. I digged my foot in making a small hole. It was deep enough to make a swimming pool for insects.

"Need a push?" A small voice asked. It was a girl. I lifted my head and stared at the girl infront of me. She was the girl I saw earlier. Her raven hair seemed longer up close and her eyes looked blanker too. She wasn't alone. Along with her was the two boys. The blonde boy gave me a shy smile. His eyes were much bluer. And lastly the perverted little boy. His raven hair became messier by the wind and his crimson eyes were much red. "Need a push?" she asked again. she seemed to have noticed that I was just staring. I snapped back to reality and nodded. "Push her." she ordered the blonde boy. He seemed to be very controlable. He nodded and went to my back. The other boy and the girl sat on the swings next to me.

Then I felt the blonde boy's small hands pushed my back and my feet left the ground. When I picked up speed and came higher, he stoppped pushing and was seated on the last swing. We just played on the swing silently. Noone was laughing. awkwardness I guess. After getting tired and a little bit dizzy from playing on the swing, we decided to go to the sandbox. It was uncomfortably quiet.

"Hotaru. Hotaru Imai." she introduced handing out her sandy hand. I took her hand and shook it. A smile plastered on my face and a small one on hers.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I introduced myself.

"Ruka Nogi."

"Natsume Hyuuga." The two boys introduced. I spun around to face them. So the perverted boy was Natsume.

Since that day, the four of us became inseperable. We'd go everywhere together. except the bathroom of course. Then one day Hotaru and I walked around just the two of us. The boys were grounded for a day by bringing muddy shoes into the house. We were walking around when-

"Meow!" A small squeeky cat called. We looked at each other and looked around for the cat. "Meow!" It called out more. We went into the woods. In one of the bushes, two blood red eyes peered out. We backed away a little. Hotaru pointed her small baka gun at it as it emerged from the bush.

"Don't shoot it." Hotaru lowered her baka gun. It was more of a kitten than a cat. It had raven fur and blood red eyes. It reminded me of Natsume. Not only does its fur and eyes reminded me of Natsume but also it played a smirk on its lips. "Are you lost?" I asked as i handed out my hand. My arched it back scared of me i guess. I stared at me for a while and purred. I smiled at it as it came closer.. "That's right." I carried it and craddled it itno my arms. "Since you reminded me of Natsume, I'll call you... Nat." I said and patted it's head. Purred and snuggled more.

When I got home, I was scolded by bringing a stray and dirty cat home but grandpa said it was alright. I had to clean it myself and feed it. After being scolded by mom, it was Nastume's turn to scold me. He was angry because I didn't ask permission to use his name as a cat's name. But with a little pur from the cat broke him and let it be. from then on, I had a pet cat named Nat.

-December 25, ?-

Natsume and I were left alone under a Sakura tree. Hotaru needed to greet some guests and she dragged Ruka along with her. We were silent, doing nothing. We were most of the time like that. We just enjoy each others presence. I rested my head on his shoulder s while he played with my fingers.

"Natsume look. The moon looks like a toe nail!" I said pointing at the moon. He followed my finger and nodded. We stared at the christmas night sky. Starts were brighter than ever. "Natsume..." I stared at the ground.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something..."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me, we'll be together forever." He chuckled. "What?"

"Of course we'll be silly. We're best friends. remember? what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well... the reason why mom went to America because dad left him. She was so sad... I don't want to be that sad." I explained he pulled me into a hug for comfort. "Promise me. OK?" I said showing him my pinky finger. He nodded and linked his pinky with mine.

"If you want us to be together forever that means we have to marry each other." He said innocently. (hey, we were five. we don't think before we act.)

"That's true." I said thinking about it. "But it doesn't matter. At least it's you." I said with a giggle. I smiled and he gave me a small box. It was his gift for me.

"It's kinda lame but that's all I could buy with my allowance."

"You have an allowance?"

"Just open it." I did what I was told. I tore the colorful wrapper and inside was a box. I opened the box and two small metal rings were placed on a pillow. "Wear it." He said taking one and putting it on my ring finger. He took the other and placed it on his. "There. Proof of our promise." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

-Januray 2, ?-

I stared blankly out the window. the same window where I first saw Hotaru and the others. It was the day after my seventh birthday. Yes, it's been two years since I arrived. Most children will still be celebrating their birthdays, like an exteneded happiness. but not for me. I was sulking. Yes, my birthday was fun and people came. but the people whom I wanted to be there the most were missing. Everyone, except me, enjoyed the party.

"Mikan-chan. There's a phone call for you. It's Hotaru." Mom called. I didn't respond. I stood up and went down stairs. I sat on the staircase and held the cordless phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan?" _she sounded sad.

"Yes? what is it, Hotaru-chan?" Noone answered all I could hear were sniffs. "Hotaru-chan?"

I ran down the hill from our backyard to theirs. Both families decided to build that pasageway a year ago. I ran down the hill calling hotaru's name. She was sitting under the Sakura tree. she didn't respond. she doesn't seem to hear me. I called out again and still no reply. As i neared her i found her sulking hugging her knees. I stopped for a while to catch my breath and sat down in front of her.

"Hotaru-chan, what's wrong?" she continued crying. I pulled her into a hug and told her it was going to be okay. after a long day of crying, finally she has no more tears to shed. "What's wrong Hotaru-chan?" I asked again. She composed herself and whiped away all the tears. She took a deep breath.

"They're leaving."

"what?"

"They're leaving! do you not understan Japanese!" she became impatient.

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"Where are they going?"

"America." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and shook away all the thoughts and tears. I quickly ran to the airport. "Mikan, wait!" I continued running.

The airport was filled with people. I looked at the board that shows all the boarding time for each place. I looked at America and it says five minutes before boarding. I checked the terminal number.

"Number 17." I murmured to myself. I ran and mentally cursed the person who created so much terminals in the airport. Terminal 10... I ran faster... Terminal 12... Faster... Terminal 15... Now all I have is a minute. I turned to terminal 17. I saw a blonde boy picking up his luggage, ready to leave. "Ruka-pyon!" I called, it was a nickname I gave him.

"Sakura-san?" He turned around and dropped his luggage. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You're not really leaving are you?" I asked tightening my grip. then my tears just bursted out.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san."

"Where's Natsume?" I asked letting him go.

"He's already in the plane." he avoided my gaze. I can't believe this. I felt my heart sink in sorrow.

"Where's natsume?" I asked again.

"Sakura-san, I..."

"You liar!" I screamed at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I fought back my tears. I was angry, sad and disappointed. "I hate you!" I pushed him away when he tried to hug me. I knew I didn't mean every word, actually I felt the opposite about him. He was one of my best friends. I couldn't fight back the tears anymore. Tears trained down my cheeks again. He reached out to wipe the tears "He could have at least said good bye to me." I said as I slapped his hand away.

"He had his reasons..." I knew I couldn't bare the sight of Natsume leaving. more especially the thought of him breaking his promise.

"He promised me." I whined. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to run away.

"Sakura-san!" He called out. I didn't listen and continued running.

I ran out of the airport, my eyes blurred by my tears. I continued running wherever my feet took me. Since I couldn't see due to the tears in my eyes, I didn't know I was about to cross a street. On the exact moment that my feet left the sidewalk the traffic light went green. BEEP! BEEP! I stopped in my tracks and turned. I stood frozen as the gas truck came closer and closer. BEEP! BEEP! It came closer and closer and when it was an inch away from me, its headlights blinding me-

"AAHH!" I sat up. It was hard for me to breathe. My face was wet with tears, my hair and bed was messy from tossing around, and I was sweating. I looked around and examined myself. I was 17 again. _"God, I have to stop dreaming about these things."_

"Mikan, are you alright?" Mom asked panting. She ran from downstairs. I gulped and couldn't respond. I felt tears run down my cheeks again. she sat on my bed and hugged me. "baby, what's wrong?"

"why didn't you tell me about my past?" I asked abrumptly. she let me go and avoided my gaze. She played with the bed sheet and sighed. she lifted her head and gazed seriously at me.

Homeplus: done! Thanks for being patient! Jaa!


	12. Saturday morningafternoon

Chapter 12: Reasonable Saturday Morning/Afternoon

_"why didn't you tell me about my past?" I asked abrumptly. she let me go and avoided my gaze. She played with the bed sheet and sighed. she lifted her head and gazed seriously at me._

"Mom?" The serious gaze was freaking me out. She sighed again and composed herself.

"We thought that it was the best for you."

"We?"

"Yes. Me, grandpa, the Imais, the Nogis, and the Hyuugas." I can't believe this. They were all into this.

"Best for me?" I was fuming. How dare she tamper with my past? How dare them all?

"We didn't want you to grow up with bitterness in your heart. We didn't want you to end up like me." She said trying to calm me down. I sprang up to my feet.

"You didn't want me to end up like you?" I can't believe this. "I could have made my own choices. And believe me, i wouldn't choose the same path you went through and make dad leave you!" that went out wrong. She was hurt. she wanted to cry but she stopped herself. "I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I understand." She said. I hugged her for comfort. stupid mouth, don't know when to shut up. she started to cry.

"Can I ask last one last question?" she nodded. "why did he leave? dad, I mean." I know this wasn't a good time.

"he had no choice. his family never approved of me."

"Everyone has a choice mom. and he chose to be a coward. he doesn't deserve you." I said tightening my grip. Natsume did the same. He had a choice. He could've said no.

"Thank you, Mikan." RIING! I let her go and she whiped all her tears away. I scrambled into bed and searched for my phone. RIING! I followed the sound and it led me to my pillow. I threw the pillow into the air and grabbed my phone. I inhaled readying myself for whoever was calling. flipped it open without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

_"Hello." _It was Akina. I could hear a commotion going on as her background.

"Akina-chan? What is it?" people were yelling faster and people were running. I'm guessing they're having a hrd time. it's amazing what you can come up with just by hearing.

_"We know your shift is at twelve. but... we really nedd all the help we can get."_

"OK. i'll be there in 30 minutes." I said and hung up. I ran around my room just to get ready. after fifteen minutes of running around, I was prepared and was ready to go to school.

"Mikan-chan." mom called.

"Yes?"

"We still have to talk." I stared at her confusedly and just nodded. I ran out of the house.

It took me ten minutes to run from home to school. The school was full of people, attractions, and balloons. it reminded me of the fair yesterday. I ran fatser. I didn't even mind bumping into people and knocking down some exhibits. I said sorry to every person i caused trouble to. I opened the clubroom door and found it jammed with people. Wow.

"Skaura-san!" Nagahiko greeted me and led me to thw dressing room. He left me there to change. I opened one of the lockers and changed into that maid's uniform. it was still short because we didn't have enough time to sew it back into place. I growled at it and let it be.

"Mikan." A voice called. It was vrey familiar. I chill went up my spine and anger filled me again.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I asked not looking at him. it's not that I don't wan to, but i couldn't. God knows what i could do to him.

"Can we talk?"

"No." i said and closed the locker door. My hand trailed up to my neck and played with the pendant.

"Mikan, i'm-"

"Let me guess." I turned to face him. He was wearing his old outfit, the one that showa every muscle on his body. "You're sorry because you broke your promise. you're sorry because you didn't say no... BLAH. BLAH. BLAH ." He just stood there doing nothing. He avoided my gaze. "Well, I'm sorry too Hyuuga. For being your friend." I said and pulled the pendant. I felt the lace snap against my neck. I clenched it in my fist for a while. I took a deep breath and placed it in his hand. He just stared at it, standing frozen. I walked away and the rest of the morning went on.

2:00 pm. I still haven't eaten lunch, or even breakfast. I'm hungry! They all decided to take turns when it comes. to having lunch. We had lunch as pairs.

"Mikan-chan, who do you want to be lunch buddies with?" Nagahiko asked as he wrote down our names on a list.

"Ruka-pyon." I answered plainly. Everyone gasped and was wide-eyed. They were shocked. Not only did I choose Ruka as my partner, I addressed him with the nickname I gave him ten years ago. A gave Nagahiko a nod and smiled.

"O-okay." He said and scribbled down on the paper. "You can have your lunch now." He said. I nodded and grabbed Ruka by the wrist. He was just standing there frozen. I dragged him out of the room. I mean, literally drag him out. He wouldn't move.

We SILENTLY ate under the biggest oak tree in the school garden.

"Why?" He broke the silent. I chewed my rice ball and swallowed it even if it was still a little bit big.

"what do you mean?" I asked eating another ice ball.

"Why did you choose to eat with me?" He asked. He stopped eating.

"Don't you what to?" I asked. I already finished all of my rice balls.

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"You owe me." I said cutting him off. He gave me a confused look. "You owe me an explanation." I added.

"Explanation for what?" I know he knows what I ment.

"For ten years ago." I started to pick on my melon bread. He bowed his head. "Why did you leave?" I asked and bit on my melon bread.

"We left because..." He started. I slowly chewed the bread in my mouth. "We had no choice." He ended.

"Everone has a choice." I could say I was disappointed.

"We didn't want to go. But we had too. Our parents wouldn't agree on us staying." He was becoming defensive. "We said no, Mikan. We really did." He said lowering his voice along with it his head.

"Then, why did he not say good bye? He could have at least did that." I asked this time lowering my head.

"It's better if you ask him." He answered. My head jerked up looking at him. He finished his food and cleaned up. After cleaning up, he stood and held out a hand. "Come on. Our lunch break time is almost over. We wouldn't want to be late and get scolded at." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I cleaned up and took his hand. When walking back to the clubroom, we talked. We could a call that 'catching up', right? And he was right, if I wanted answers about it I have to go talk to Natsume.

We arrived on time and it was another pair's turn to have lunch. Hyuuga glared at us as we entered the room. We started serving people again. I tied the apron around my waist and fixed my hair. The wind from the garden blew it into a mess. The kitchen became dirty, wet, and sticky. I grabbed a tray of orders and made my way out the kitchen. And since gravity or faith wasn't by mysode today, I steppes on a small puddle of water and slipped. I closed my eyes for impact.

"Carefull." Natsume whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. My cheeks were flushed. He caught the tray with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around my waist. His head was leveled to my ear. I felt him smirk. I shrugged the blush away and pushed him away. I composed myself and took the tray from him.

"persistant little pest." I murmured under my breath. He raised a brow at me. "Thanks." I grunted. He gave me nod. Luckily, people were to busy to notice. "Hyu-Natsume." I called. He turned back quickly by the time I said his name. "8:00 pm. Meet me at 8 under the biggest Sakura tree in the school garden." I said and walked away. I heard him quiver a little. I felt that he wanted to say something but I shrugged it off. I continued walking without looking back. The day went on fine. I sucessfully avoided Natsume for the rest of the Afternoon. Whe we decided to close down. Hotaru bursted in our clubroom and dragge me out. She said she had to borrow me and get me ready for the dance. I didn't mind that she dragged my away. I should thank her actually because I knew that when we start cleaning up I'd have no chance of avoiding Natsume.

Homeplus: done! Please do be patient for the other chapters! Jaa!


	13. saturday evening

Chapter 13: Reasonable Saturday evening

"Mikan-chan, stop moving!" Sumire scolded as she twisted a bundle of hair into a tight bun. I squirm out of the chair every twist she makes.

"not move? it feels like your pulling my hair out!" I complained and tried to squirm away again. "what are you doing anyway?" I asked. She took a scarf and tied me to the chair. The tight grip around my shoulders made it difficult for me to move.

"You'll see." She said and made another twist.

"Ow."

"I never knew looking so pretty could be so..." Anna commented but couldn't quiet finish her sentence.

"Dangerous? Harmful? Wounding?" Nonoko added trying to finish anna's sentence.

"All of the above." she couldn't pick one. they all seemed to fit just to describe the situation. Nonoko giggled and Hotaru smirked.

"Can you just stop the pulling and the twisting?" I was annoyed by the pain.

"You're so impatient!" She said leeting go of my hair and crossing her arms infront of her chest. "No wonder that-" She cut herself short. They were all wide-eyed and silent. The silence was uncomfortable and as if we were deprived of air. I know what she was going to say. It was 'No wonder that Natsume left you.' I was sure about that. I lowered my head causing my bacngs and tangled hair cover my face.

"No wonder what?" I asked. My hands balled into fists on my lap. I could feel it again. the hurt I felt ten years ago. Maybe she was right. Maybe I clinged too much and nnoyed him or something. But he could have told me. I shrugged it off and forced a smile on my face. I didn't have th reason or the right to get mad at her. What happened in the past was because of our actions not hers.

"Mikan-chan... I..." I pulled on the scarf and stood up. I grabbed the brush and combed my hair. Luckily I was able to put on a smiling face when my tangled hair and bangs left a clear view of my face.

"I think I like my hair better this way." I said with a smile. Sumire snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"You're right. I like it that way too." She answered. she smiled though there was a hint of worry.

"Anna-chan's turn now, right?" I said. sumire gave me a nod and I nodded back. I placed the brush back on the vanity and accompanied hotaru on the bed. Anna followed me with her gaze as she went to sit infront of the vanity. I grabbed the nearest book and my iPod, dragged myself a little bit backward so my back would lean on the wall. Before turning on the music on my iPod I heard a loud -BOOM!-. The nest thing I knew, I could see Sumire fly from the vanity and to the other side of the room because of Hotarus infamous Baka gun. I chuckled a little and went into reading my book. Time flew by.

I watched them go running around the room about theirs dresses and such. It reminded me of last thursday. Where everyone was running around the room with cloths in their hands. And then we would check each other. I remember how Hyuuga tormented me by being a jerk. I remmeber how he looked in his waiter's uniform. How each and every muscle on his body was noticable and- WAIT! bad thoughts, Mikan! bad thoughts! i mentally slapped myself.

"Hey. Idiot. you're drooling." Hotaru said shaking me back to reality. Heat went up my cheeks and I whiped the drool away as i silently cursed to myself. "What were you thinking about?" She asked with a brow raised.

"I-i was thinking of..." I need to think of something, fast! "How the good the food will taste later in the after party." I quickly defended myself. They all raised a brow at me and placed thei hands on their hips. "I heard they hired a new caterer." I added with a nrevous laugh, hoping they would be gulible enough to believe me.

"She's right!" Anna said thinking of the food. "They said there will be shrimp curry, different kinds of sushis, and the dessert... oh... the dessert..." She added now drooling thinking of the food. Nonoko and Sumire did the same.

"Tch. Idiots." Hotaru murmured and went inside her bathroom. The three of them didn't notice hoatru leaving and continued drooling.

"Uhm... Don't you think it's time we change into our dresses?" I asked. They stopped they daydream and put their gme face on.

"Your right!" Nonoko said and grabbed her dress that was carefully laid on the bed beside me. Anna grabbed hers and so did Sumire. I stood up on the bed almost losing my balance because the bed was to soft. I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the dress that was hanging on the door knob. "Where's Hotaru-chan?" She asked looking around.

"In the bathroom." I informed them. They gave me a nod. We all found our corners and changed there.

In our school, we have this costume thing that has to be worn by every student during the after party. It sometimes look stupid. I stared at the red clothing. It was like a Santa outfit. Like I said, Christmas is coming soon. It had a red top like Santa's. Instead of pants we were given skirts. Skirts that reached three inches above the knees. It was paired with brown boots that reached a few inches above our ankles. And of course, the santa hat. It was a small santa hat that was stuck on a clip. I clipped it on the left side of my head. I looked at myself at the mirror. I stared from my toes, the boots fit perfectly. then up to my legs, the skirt did show alot of skin. Then up to the torso, the top followed every curve that I have. Then up to the head, the Santa hat comlpemented the color of my hair. what struck me the most was my face. Sumire did a light make-up on me. it was just plain; powder, blush, light pink eyeshadow, a lsight eyeliner, and a small hint of cherry colored lip stick. It was very lgiht but very beautifully made. it made my complexion look perfet and blooming.

"We're ready!" Sumire squeeled. Hotaru came out of the bathrrom with her Santa outfit on. "Shall we go? We shouldn't let our dates wait." she said and merrily skipped around the room.

"We don't have dates. So we don't have anyone waiting for us." Hotaru said plainly. Sumire pouted and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" She said and dragged Hotaru out of the room. Anna and Nonoko followed her skipping. I heaved out a sigh and decided to follow them.

The school grounds were lit by a thousand lanterns. The lanterns were wish lanterns. It was said that you write your wish on a lantern and when the clock strikes twelve, you let it go. It flies up in the sky and would be read by the gods. Well, that's what they said. On each lantern there were wishes written by different students. They were all lined up on the ground making a lit pathway to the canter of the school grounds. At the center, people danced. usually couples would dance at fast, moderately fast, and slow music. those with no partners, danced with their friends. Everyone was happy and having a good time. As I watched the couples dance, my heart sank deeper. I remember when we were five, we'd dance under the rain whether in group or in pairs. As long as the four of us were together, we didn't mind. We didn't mind the cold wind as it brushed against us that the rain brought, and we didn't care if we get sick after or not. We just played to our hearts content. But then... It seemed so far. As if we were not going to do it again. Not now, not ever.

"Mikan." Hotaru called as she waived a hand infront of my face. I snapped back to reality and faced her.

"Yes?"

"Let's eat. There's some good crabs over there." She said and dragged me to the table filled with food. Ever since we were children, Hotaru was very fond of crabs. Everything on the long table of food looked deliciously beautiful. Hotaru grabbed a porcelain plate and filled it with crabs. There were many ways on which th crab was cooked and she took at least two of each. She ended up with a mountain of crabs on her plate. I grabbed a porcelain plate and took different kinds of sushi and desserts. My plate looked like a garden. We sat on a table across the food table.

We ate quietly. Hotaru amazingly devoured the mountain of crabs just a few minutes after sitting down. with a blink of an eye, I could see her making her way back to the food table to get more crabs. When she came back, she stared at it for a while and ate.

_"Where does she put it all?" _I mentally asked myself. I knew if i asked that outloud it waould like be suicide. Then i remembered, "Hotaru-chan, wghat time is it?" I asked. She lazily looked at her watch.

"Exactly eight. Why?" She said looking up. I didn't answer her question. i gave her a thanking nod and slid out of my chair. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Errands." I plainly said without looking back. I left the table with a confused hotaru and a half empty plate.

The school garden was poorly lit since it was a little far away from the school grounds. I sat under the said meeting place and savord the alone time. I knew he was going to be late, just like before. I listened to the faint sound of the music and laughs from the party. Then all of a sudden, i had flasbacks about before. We would play everyday. We start out clean and end up very dirty. I laughed aloud. I was going carzy I thought. Soon my laughters turned into tears.

"You're crazy Mikan. No normal person luaghs and then cries." I said to myself as I whiped the tears away. 30 minutes had passed and he was still not there. I knew the alone time was making me crazy so I decided to leave.

"Leaving so early?" I stopped and turned. It was Natsume. He was wearing this silly Santa costume. Although it fitted and complimented his body it still looked silly. I smirked at him and he snickered back.

"You're late." I lectured.

"Aren't I always?" He said with a grin. Unbelievable. For him everything was just a game and seemd to be amused about him. I swear, I see that stupid grin across his face again i'd shoot him with Hotaru's baka gun even if it would cost me alot of money.

"You're unbelievable Hyuuga." i commented. i frowned at that.

"Why'd you want to talk to me? And at a very private place, might i say." He said looking around with a hand against the tree trunk.

"Sit down." I intructed him pointing at the ground. He did what he was told. He spred his legs like how he sist when we were six. He stared up at the sky. I sat next to him with an inch of distance.

"So?" He started not averting his eyes from the stars.

"Why?"

"why what?"

"don't answer my questions with questions!" His small grin turned into a frown.

"Why what? You could be more concrete." He said frowning more at the stars.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you break your promise? Why didn't you say good-bye?..." I stared at the ground. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. I watched it fall unto the grass. "...Why are you making me suffer?" My voice crackled due to crying. He stood up and looked down at me.

"I was stupid. I didn't think before I act. I couldn't..." He said answering every question with one sentence in the order of how I asked him. "...I was seven." He ended. He's right. he was seven. We didn't think before we act. We were like dogs we follow our parents with no question. sure we'd protest and cry but we'll follow anyways. I whiped away the tears.

"Then," I stood up. His head followed my motion. He stared intently at my eyes. "why didn't you tell me about my past now that we're older? I know that you knew that I had an accident." I said giving him a frown.

"I thought it was a second chance given to me." He looked down again. "I thought i can make things right this time. Make new memories that doesn't involve hurting you." He added. He lied to me all this time. He hurt me before and I knew it won't be hard for him to hurt me again.

"Well, how did that work out for you?" I asked him coldly and dismissively, and walked away.

The cold breeze of the christmas season blew hard at me. I huggde myslef for warmth as I made my way back to the school grounds. I whiped my face clean of the tears and put on a serious face. This will be the last time i'll get hurt and cry. I promised myself.

Homeplus: Phew! sorry for the late update. Our quarterly exams are coming soon. Anyways... Thanks for reading! please be patient for the next chapters. I'm trying my best. Jaa!


	14. sunday morningafternoon

Chapter 14: unexpected Sunday morning/afternoon

I sat on my bed with my iPod plugged into my ears while doing my homework. Yes, after all the trouble we had done for the festival we still have homework. Speaking of the festival, After that little 'errand' everything went smoothly. We danced as a group and sometimes Hotaru and I would pair up. So the rest of the evening wasn't bad. after the party i thanked them for the good time i had and the fact that I forgot about what happened earlier. I swayed my head as I hummed along the song; it was Firework by Katy Perry. (AN: the song has no meaning. I just had an LSS.) My cat jumped on the bed and sat on my book. I growled at him and pushed him aside. It came back to sit on my book again. I was getting annoyed. I removed the earplugs and stood up. I placed my hands on my hips and galred at him. He looked up at me, smirked. and then lie down again.

"Come on, Nat." I said choking at his name and picked him up. He hissed and squirmed at my grasp. He was deffinitely acting weird. "Go outside for a while. I'll play with you after I finish my homework." I smirked at him and walked towards the door. When I was about to open it, he hissed again and started scratching the wooden thing. I pulled him away and dropped him out of my room. I raised a brow at him and he arched his back and hissed again. I slammed the door still confused and jumped unto my bed. I grabbed my iPod and- KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! I rolled my eyes. Honestly, talk anout wrong timing. "It's open!" I said and plugging the earphones into my ear.

"Mikan-chan, how many times do i have to tell you to take care of Nat?" mother demanded carrying the raven haired cat. She carried him as if he was filthy and unbearable. He smirked in her grasps. I cursed the day this cat learned how to be stubborn.

"what did he do now?" I asked taking the cat out of her hands.

"Three things." She said raking her hand through her hair. She was bothered about something. Botheredly pleasant. "First, he scratched every wooden object in this house. Second, he spat furballs everywhere. And third, he ate my salmon!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. Yes. My mother loves her salmon very much. But the salmon thing wasn't the one stressing her. I know because she eats salmon when she's stressed.

"Slamon? Why were you eating salmon?" I asked cradeling Nat and swaying back and forth lightly to get him to sleep. I did that so he won't cause trouble anymore. mother became restless. she looked around, avoiding my gaze. She didn't stand properly, she kept on swaying. And of course, she bit her newly polished nails. "Mom?"

"It's nothing." she said with a nervous laugh. I raised a brow at her. She gulped and started to sweat. "it's hot in here. Are you sure you don't want to use your aircon?" She excused. I placed Nat in his cat bed, patted his head, and whispered good night.

"Mom, you're not telling me something." I said sitting on my bed and watched her everymore. Something was deffinitely bothering her. She paced to the aircon and turned it on. She stood there cooling herself down.

"Of course not silly." She said trying to sound convincing. I raised a brow at her as I grabbed my glass of orange juice. She sighed and sat beside me. She took my free hand as I took a sip of my juice. "Mikan-chan..." She was hesitating. I took another sip. "Your father called me last night-" I spat the juice out. I coughed and whiped my face.

"What?" After all those years, he decides to show up now? "Is that why you're eating salmon?" she nodded. "What did he say?" I asked. I was also getting stressed about it. She played with my fingers and bit her lower lip. I shook ker for an answer.

"He said he wanted to talk. To make things clear." She explained. She clicked my tounge and bit my lower lip. Hope she didn't rush into things.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?" I was getting impatient.

"I said I was going to think about it." She said. She seemed excited but confused. it was the first time after a few years mother has become more pleasant. Maybe, just maybe there's still a spark in her heart when she hears or thinks about him. "I'm confused Mikan-chan. what am I supposed to do?" she asked bitting her lower lip.

"Do whatever your heart tells you." I answered plainly. "If your heart tells you to give him a chance to explain. then go. You've been following your mind for years now, mom. it's time you follow your heart." I adviced. And at that moment I felt a pang in my heart. it was the first time my advice would actually hit me. Hit me hard to be exact. Maybe i have been using my mind- STOP! You're not supposed to be thinking about these things now. I mentally slapped myself. Focus. Help mom to get through this. That's what important now.

"Help me Mikan-chan." She pouted. Honestly sometimes I feel like i'm the mother. I gave her a nod. She hugged me in delight and I hugged back.

"Now can you stop eating salmon?" she nodded. "So. When's this date of yours?" I teased.

"It's not a date! it's a meeting." she said trying to sound like a professional.

"Right..." I said rolling my eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she sat down back on the bed.

"what am I to do, Mikan-chan? I don't what to wear. How my hair should look like. or-" I covered her mouth to stop her from talking. She blinked her eyes and I gave her a grin.

"I'll take care of that. For the meantime, entertain yourself. Don't stress yourself with it." She nodded. I removed my hand from her mouth and grabbed my cellphone from under the pillow. I dialed and when it started ringing, i placed it on my ear. I waved my hands at her, motioning for her to leave. She gave me a nod and left quietly.

_"Hello?"_ The person's voice crackled.

"Sumire-chan. I need your help." I urgently said.

_"Help?"_

"Yes. Ther's someone here who I believe is in need of your experties." I teased. Her laugh crackled through the phone.

_"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"Good. Jaa!"

"Jaa!" then I hung up. I threw my phone back to the bed, then I heard Nat purr in delight. He seems to enjoying his sleep. I bent down to his level and stroke his belly. "You're acting really weird. You know that?" I said and scratched behind his ear. his ears twitched when I scratched behind it. I giggled at the cute sight. I sighed and decided to join my mom downstairs. After a few minutes of watching... DING DONG! I ran to the door and opened it. It was Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. I gave them a big greeting smile and they smiled back.

"So. What are we to do today?" Sumire asked grabbing a comb and a hair dryer. We all sat on my bed. My mom raised a brow at her.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom whispered in my ear. I gave her and assuring smile and a nod. She gulped and sat in front of the vanity.

"What are we preparing for?" Sumire asked as she played with mom's hair.

"A date." I asnwered plainly.

"A meeting." Mom corrected.

"Okay then. Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan, you two can wait outside." She said waving her hand at us for us to leave. We nodded and left the room. After few agonizing hours, they were finally finished.

Mom was wearing a red tube dress that reached up to her knees and three inched heeled shoes. Her hair was permed and was decorated with a red ribbon headband. She wore light make-up. She looked perfect.

"We're done!" Sumire squeeled in delight.

"And not a moment to lose." I grabbed mothers arm and pulled her out the driveway. She pulled back hesitating if she really wanted to go. "Come on, mom. We have 30 minutes left before your _meeting_." I said teasing her about the word meaning.

"I-i don't know..." She was truly hesitating.

"For crying out loud Mrs. Sakura it's been 15 years!" Nonoko whined.

"Yes. It's been 15 years." mom added with a frown.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Hotaru said out of the blue and pushed her in the car. I felt a pang of pain went through my heart. to be more precise, Hotaru's words hit me like shooting an arrow through my heart. "Mikan, aren't you coming with us?" Hotaru asked before closing the backseat door. I shook away the feeling and sat in the passenger's seat.

We went to the place where mom said she would have her _meeting_ with dad. It was a coffee shop called Polkadotted Sweets. I don't know what dad looks like actually. I was still a baby when he left. My mom became restless again. We ended up inside a coffee shop. Mom was said that this was one of the best coffee shops here in Tokyo. We were five minutes early. The four of us decided to sit on the table across mom. We were given complementary drinks, and decided to order pastries since we all haven't eaten breakfast yet.

I browsed through the menu and found it odd. Snowman and polkadots in a cone, it was a snowcone with strawberry syrup and polkadotted sprinkles. Bears in polkadot land, It was a vanilla parfait with gummi bears and polkadotted sprinkles sprinkled on it. Everything had polkadotted shaped sprinkles and all were childish names. The owner of this place sure has a thing for polkadots.

"May I take your order Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"What's your special dessert?" I asked. She borrowed the menu from me and pointed at a dessert. Polkadotted Strawberry sundae. It was a strawberry sundae ice cream; topped with caramel syrup, polkadotted sprinkles, and a chocolate bar on the side.

"Then, i'll order that please." I said. He gave me a nod. then the others ordered different kinds of cake and ice cream. After five minutes, as if in cue. A man tall and lanky bursted in the coffee shop. He was panting as if he ran a mile. We all turned our attention to him. I noticed mom from being restless to shock. The man fixed his hair and clothes and beamed a smile to my mom. Mom tried to plaster ona smile on her face but it was useless. she only looked like a clown with a stretched face. The man walked towards mom, greeted her, and sat down in front of her. i'm guessing that's dad. We watched them talk to each other. from time to time they would look at me both and look away pretending not to notice them. Soon enough our order came.

"Uhm... Excuse me, I'm curious. What is this place's history?" Anna asked. She was very fond of cooking so asking that wasn't a shock to all of us. I would have asked that myself. The place had a very odd theme. The waiter gathered his thoughts.

"This coffee shop was built 20 years ago. The shop had a different name and a different menu before a seven-year-old boy inherited it, 10 years ago. It was said that the boy had become very fond of Polkadots before he inherited this place. Even though this shop is in Tokyo and the owner is in America, he would do his yearly check-up on it." He started.

"Why did he become fond of polkadots?" Anna asked as she picked on a sponge cake.

"He said that it was the most unforgetfull pattern he'd ever seen his entire life. It was unforgetfull because it no ordonary girl's underwear that was patterned with polkadots, it was a girl who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He's very mature for a seven-year-old." Oh God. There is no way... I paled.

"Who owns thi place?" Nonoko asked chewing on a cheesecake. Wrong question.

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga. Infact, he will be doing his weekly check-up today. Would you like to meet him?"

"No." I asnwered sternly and plainly. then stared at the sundae in front of me. Polkadots. It was the pattern of my underwear when we first met. He nicknamed me with it. I cursed the day he even opened this shop. I grabbed the menu again and read it. every name of the food were the different pattern of my underwear but they were all combined with polkadots. I can't believe this, he created a coffee shop after the pattern of my underwear. I didn't know if I was supposed to be flattered or annoyed. All I know now was that I should leave before he comes for his weekly check-up on the shop. "What time is this check-up?" I asked.

The waiter looked at his watch. "He should be here right about..." "now." He asnwered. And as if on cue, the doors bursted open and revealed Natsume. I cursed mentally. I felt my heart leap at the sight of him and as if my feet were light on the ground. Istead of the usual flush on my face, it became pale. I slid down the chair to hide myself and use the menu to cover my face. I needed to leave now. but I can't just leave mom. What to do? WHAT TO DO? I AM PANICKING!

Homeplus: What to do? sorry for the late update. anyways... please be patient for the next chapters. Jaa!


	15. sunday evening part 1

Chapter 14: unexpected Sunday evening (part1)

I AM PANICKING!

We all covered our faces with the menu. If we needed to talk we'd simply cram ourselves onto the small round table with the menu as a wall. Which we didn't use to much since we didn't want to catch any attention. Then I realized. The reason Natsume made the srawberry sundae their specialty because he knew i couldn't resist ice cream especially when it's flavor is strawberry.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hyuuga." The waiter courteously greeted. I watched at the corner of my eye as Natsume greeted back the waiter with a nod. He looked bored and obviously was not paying attention to anything the waiter was saying. Then a girl probably a few years younger than me came rushing out the kitchen door and jumped on Natsume just to give him a big hug. he caught her and spin her around making the girl dizzy and lose her balance. Something's odd about that girl. I couldn't seem to dislike her for being close to Natsume.

_"I used to do that to him and he used to spin me around. Longer though, until I would beg him to stop." _Jealousy and longing struck me. As the girl tried to stand straight, i drew my attention back to the ice cream sundae. The ice cream was starting to melt. The strawberry ice cream dripped from the edge of the glass to the small plate carrying it. unconsciously a tear ran down my cheeks and stained the perfectly ironed table cloth. Great. I just broke my promise to myself and it didn't even last a whole day.

"Come on, onii-san. Ill let you taste the new dessert!" The girl said excitedly. She seemed to have gotten her balance back. Idiot. She was his sister. I never met her. I remember now. It was Christmas Eve when Natsume's parents announced that they were going to have another baby. He was excited but he never showed it. He told me that we would take care of his little sister, now that I know that the baby's a sister, until she grows up. And he broke that one too. I reached for the money in my pocket and placed it beside the dessert.

I didn't really think that they had something going on. I mean, the girl's only ten. And he's what, eighteen? It's just. I was jealous that she was able to approach him like that. You might be asking why I am jealous? it's because I wanted to do that badly. Everytime I see him, I just want to run up to him and give him a hug. Even just once. I was stupid. Actually, I am and always will. I didn't have to push him away. He presentented himself openly to me and i rejected him. I rejected him alot. I slump down further as I took in these realizations seriously. Why did I push him away anyway? was it because I was angry? or hurt? or bitter?

No. It was simply because I was afraid. I was afraid to get hurt again. Afraid to take risks even if it ment losing alot of imortant things. Afraid to accept his apology, thinking that he might have changed. Who knows, if he did change, he might have changed for the better. I knew my sniffs were getting louder by the second so when he enetered the kitchen, I quickly rose to my feet and raced back to my house.

"Keep the change." I was able to at least say that to the waiter without my voice shaking and cracking. I knew he wanted to ask me if there was something about the order that I didn't like because I was crying.

I ran to my room and threw myself to the bed. I burried my face into the pillow and tried not to cry. I remebered that I haven't told mom I was leaving. She was enjoying herself to much to notice. I fished my phone out of my pocket and started pressing the keys. It was a little bit hard because I was shaking. I hiccuped knowing that I was soon losing air. I pulled my face up a little so that air can pass through my nose. I texted mom that I was home and she didn't need to go home early. She could spend the entire day with dad. She deserved it. When the monitor showed me a small envelope flyinh away and the word 'Sent' apeared, I buried my face back into the pillow and rolled unto my back.

"Meow." Nat jumped unto my belly causing me to cough a little. I was already almost out of breath and he had to jump on my belly. I sat up and threw the pillow at him and growled. He used his cat skills (AN: Is there such a phrase?) to dodge the pillow, which was twice his size if may I add, and smirk at me. I growled at him again and he hissed. This wasn't the time to be fighting with him.

"You really are acting weird today." I told him with a sigh. I didn't mind my voice crackling and even if it sounds like someone was pinching my nose as I talked. I heard him snicker and felt his little paws go up my torso. He slowly walked up and his walk tickled me. I squirmed a little but he continued his composed walking. I envy his sense of balance at times. He stopped right infront of my face. He hovered his small round head above my face, staring his crimson eyes intently into my hazel ones. His claws were digging into my skin but I ddin't mind. I was too lost in his stare. His tail wagged fast as he rubbed his little pink nose to mine. I started licking my face following the path of tears. His little tongue tickled my face's skin. "Enough. Enough." I said in between giggles as I grabbed him by the sides and lifted him up. He was small for an old cat. his tail wagged faster. I looked at him, correction, examined him. I reminded myself why i called him Nat. He had the same deep crimson eyes that could make any girl lost in it. It wore the same style of smirk, which I debated myself with. Is there really a certain style of smirk? His fur was the same shade of raven as Natsume's hair. It felt the same too. I looked at my fingers. they were tangled in his fur just like two days ago, only it was Natsume's hair. They felt the same, it was soft and silky. The raven fur covered his body from head to toe, i mean tail. I smirked at him and sat up. I placed him down just next to my feet and he started to walk in circles and scratching his claws on the bedsheet. When he had made himself comfortable. He slowly sank down and went to sleep.

I rubbed his belly until he purred and rubbed behind his ears. It looks cute when it twitches. I remembered my hands trailing down from Natsume's hair to his neck. I rubbed my thumb against Nat's collar and it gleamed when it hit the light. It wasn't supposed to gleam. I slowly turned the collar. On the buckle, there was a capsule hanging. It was never there before. I slowly detatched it from the buckle and kept it in a tight fist. "You are so dead." I warned the sleeping cat. It wasn't like him to keep things from me. That's maybe why he's been acting so weird all this time. I picked him up, the capsule still in my clenched fist, and placed him on his cat-bed. I rubbed behind his ear again until he twitched. I giggled one last time as i grabbed my pillow on the floor and jumped back on my bed. I folded my legs and placed the pillow on top of it and I rested my arms there. My lips thinned worried what I would find out about this capsule. I chewed on the inside of my cheeks as I made my decision. I decided to open it so I can get this over with. I took a deep breathe and held it in as I turned the cap off. I squinted my eyes as I turned it loose. When I felt the cap detach from the body, I exhaled and slowly opened my eyes. Inside the capsule was a rolled small piece of paper. My heart pounded fast and hard as I pulled the piece of paper out of the capsule. I calmed myself and unrolled the paper. I read it with disbelief.

Meet me at Sakura Park at 8 pm. If you're not there...

-N

It was a very short message but it made me think. I blinked my eyes and read it again. He was demanding me to go out at night when it's pratically 5 degrees cold and he didn't even do it formally like any human would do! He is unbelievable. I snapped back to reality and shook my head. I rolled the piece of paper back to the capsule and placed it in my skirt's pocket. I threw myself back to the bed facing the ceiling. the light blinded me so covered my face using my arms. Nat purred and I looked at him. I envied him. his life is so easy. all he has to do is look cute and people wpuld start to show him love, take care of him, and give him shelter and food. I hope life for me was like that. I growled at the thought and turned my head back to face the ceiling. I was tired. Very tired. I covered my eyes and soon fell asleep.

8:00:01 pm...

I heared someone banging and calling my name. I grunted and turned to my side. the person kept on my banging on my door. I covered my head with my pillow to keep the sound out but it was useless. I threw the pillow aimlessly at the door still a little bit sleepy.

BAM!

I was wide awake.

The bolts on the door lock popped out and the door swung furiously open. The bolts clattered on the floor. the sound should have irritated me but I was in too much shock to notice. With the great force when the door hit the wall it actually bounced back. A foot stopped it from closing again. I blinked as many times as a human can possibly do without making his head hurt. It was Natsume.

"You..." I tried to talk with my mouth gaped. I shook myself back and stood up on my bed and pointed and accusing finger at him. "You just kicked my door open! how dare you! You can't just kick down people's door!" I screamed angrily waving my hands up in the air. I was furious at him. He just stared at me with an amused look on his face.

"You do like to be fetched. don't you?" he teased. I felt the heat go up to my cheeks because of anger. He chuckled and pulled me down from the bed. I was too angry to notice that I was already standing on the floor looking up to him. He kept a smirk on his face and anoyed me more.

"What do you want?"

"Go change into something cute and warm." He demanded.

"You want me to change into something cute and warm?" He nodded. "You want me to change into something cute and warm?" I said again. more like screaming. "First, you invited me-demanded would be a better word for that to go out with you without doing it like any other person will. and second, you kick down my door as if it was yours! And lastly, you demand me to wear something cute and warm just to go out into a freezing cold night! there is no way I-" He pinned me to the wall hard enough to make my heart stop beatting for a second and caged me. I let out a cough and looked at him straight in the eyes. His face was covered with his bangs. He had a sly smile on his face. I felt a chill went up my spine and the hairs on the back off my neck went up. "W-what?" He was creeping me out. He leaned in.

"I am not like everyone else, little girl..." he whispered. his breath was cold. another chill went up my spine. I started to quiver. "I'm... arrogant." he started. "a big headed jerk." he teased. he blew in my ear and I pushed him awway a little but failed. He pressed in closer. The cold wall was pressed hard against my back. "And most especially..." He chuckled. "I'm Mr. perverted fox." He purred and his hand brushed against my thigh inside my skirt. I squeeled and pushed myself back more on the wall, as if it was going to help me. It was what I called him when we were little since he kept looking at my underware prints. Heat went up my face again and my stomach turned. He drew back and faced me. He had that amused look in his face again. He leaned in.

_"Oh good God. please let me survive this." _I mentally prayed with my eyes shut. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He leaned closer again.

"So..." he smirked. "Are you going to change or not?" I bit the insides of my cheeks. "You know... I could always help you out." He said and pulled down on my shirt. I slapped his hand away and nodded my head furiously, telling him that I was going to change this instant, avoiding his gaze. He made a small passageway and I took that chance to run to my closet, get the some clothes that would fall under the category of cute and warm and ran into the bathroom.

I leaned against the bathroom door and hit my head on it a couple of times. I inhaled and exhaled fast to keep up with my heartbeat. I slapped my cheeks lightly to focus. When I was calm and composed, I quickly changed into a thick black stocking, a pink skirt, a white knitted long sleeved shirt, and a pink hoodie that reached three inches above my knees. I combed my hair and told myself to focus. My heart lept as I help unto the doorknob. I took another deep breath and opened the bathroom door. I looked around and Natsume was gone. A piece of red cloth covered my eyes and pushed me out the room.

Homeplus: YES! sorry for the late updates. after the exams, i had school projets. it's hard to be in high school... :| anyways, wait for the next chapter! Jaa!


	16. sunday evening part 2

Chapter 16: unexpected Sunday evening (part2)

Natsume led me down the stairs. I held unto the railings as Natsume held me by the waist as half pushed-half pulled me down stairs. As we walked I waved my arms infront of me making sure that I wouldn't hit anything infront of me.

"Na-Natsume, where are we going?" I asked turning my haed facing the side. I wasn't sure if I were even looking at him. All I could see was black with a hint of redish yellow as the light hit the bandana that covered my eyes.

"Patience." He whispered. "Good comes to those who wait." He added. I shrugged it off and turned my head again to face forward. or so I think I was. We stopped infront of the door. I knew it was the door because I was able to reach to it and feel the cold wooden thing. Natsume pushed me down the ground. I sat on the cold floor and I waited. He lift one of my legs and I pulled back but he pulled on it again. I grip tightened on the edge of the floor. I felt leather rub against my skin. I'm guessing his putting on my boots so I loosened up a little. After putting on both he helped me stand up again and led me outside.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You're very persistent. After what happened yesterday, I was sure you'd leave me alone." My voice cracked. I knew that I didn't want him to leave me alone. But I was very mean to him that time. His grip tightened and the next thing I know was I felt his warm breath against my neck.

"I always get what I want." I whispered. "and besides, _we've_ all prepared for this." arrogance was clear in his voice. I shrugged the comment on.

The cold wind touched my face and my entire body shivered. It was still cold even though I wore thick cloths. He wrapped a scraf around my nech and I burried my chin and mouth inside the cotton scarf. He led me out the gate and stopped again. I reached forward but there was nothing there. He drapped his arms on my shoulders and led my hands lower. Then I felt cold leather. My hands explored. from leather then cold metal. I felt two handles. I wrapped my hands on the rubber and turned one. I heared the engine roar and die as I let go.

"A motorcycle?" I asked turning my head to the side. even though I wan't sure if I was looking at him.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?" I knew I was looking at the wrong direction because his voice came from behind. I turned to where his voice was. I shook my head.

"I don't remember riding a motorcycle before, so I believe i've never ridden on a motorcycle blindfolded before." I said. He chuckled and placed a helmet on my head.

"Go on." he said. I hesitated but I swung my legs unto the motorcycle, which I luckily was able to do, and made myself comfortable on the seat. I felt the motorcycle wobble a little and soon Natsume's body was against my back. He was warm and comfortable. I unconscioucly leaned back on him. It was warmer now. I felt his shest rise up and down as he breathed. His arms came around me and started the engine. I quivered. I remember mom telling me that she would kill me if I rode a mototrcycle. "It's ok." he assured me and the motorcycle started moving forward. The wind became coller and swept my hair.

"Wait!" I screamed believing he couldn't hear me through the roaring sound of the engine. He stepped on the breaks and we were thrown a little bit forward.

"What?" he growled.

"Do you even have a driver's lisence?" I asked him. I felt his stomach go up and down as he laughed. He started the engine again.

"You ask the oddest questions, little girl." He teased. I puffed my cheeks and furrowed my eyebrows. The rest of the ride went silent. We turned left and stopped. Natsume removed his arms around me and detached his body. The motorcycle wobbled again. He helped me off and left me standing. I removed the helmet but the bandana was still covering my eyes.

"Natsume?" I said shifting my head left then right.

"Just follow my sound of my voice." I did what he told me. He told me to step forward for at least ten times. "Stop." and like a dog, I completely stopped on my tracks.

"He-hello?" I called out. It was quiet and dark. then a small hint of light touched the darkness. I smelled burning candle and cake. I removed the bandana and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times as my vision cleared. My eyes were wide in shock.

"Happy sixth birthday!"

Infront of me was Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, some other people-who I consider friends. They were wearing kid inspired clothings. Hotaru was carrying a birthday cake with a number six-shaped candle. I blinked with my mouth gaped.

"H-huh?" It was the middle of December and they're celebrating my birthday?

Hotaru neared me and gave me a big smile.

"Make a wish." she said as she neared the cake to my face.I stared at her for awhile and closed my eyes.

_"I wish..." _I breathed. _"I wish, I knew what was going on." _I thought to myself and blew out the candle. and in cue when the light from the candle died, all the sorrounding lights turned on. I looked around. I was standing at the entrance of Sakura Park. My head turned in every directions that my neck would allow. I got dizzy and focused on them. They-except Natsume-had a goofy grin on their faces. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side. The others ran into the park leaving me, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume standing at the entrance.

"since we missed your sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth-" Ruka started.

"She gets the point." Hotaru interupted. Ruka gave her a nod.

"We would like you to celebrate all of those birthdays again. But this time, with _us_." Ruka said. My lips curled up into a smile. I felt tears swell at the corner of my eyes and I gave the three of them a hug. I broke the hug and Hotaru placed a polkadotted party hat on my head. Natsume and Ruka went on ahead with the cake.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to helping Natsume do this." I teased Hotaru as we walked side by side.

"I'm not doing this for him." she said plainly we intertwined hands. We laughed and started running further into the park.

-Sixth birthday- (8:05pm)

The park was perfectly lit. banners were hung from post to post and small table and chairs were assemble. There were balloons everywhere. We started with playing some games. then ate snacks. We even had a clown doing clown things while we ate. I looked around and everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Presents!" Everyone screamed in unison. They all lined up infront of me, each with a present in hand.

"You didn't have to-"

"Of course we do! It wouldn't be a birthday party with no presents right?" Anna said as she shoved her present to my face. I pulled the present away from my face and placed it on my lap. She stared at me wide-eyed as if waiting for me to open it.

"Should I open it now?"

"Well, we haven't got all night." Hotaru said suddenly appearing out of nowhere. I gave her a nod and tore the colorful wrapper. As the wrapper revealed more of the gift inside, Anna kept leaning in.

It was a japanese barbie doll.

"A barbie doll?" Anna said nothing and left. Next was Sumire.

Her gift was an American barbie doll. all in all I recieved 194 barbie dolls. Each barbie doll represented a country, some though i've never heard of before. since there weren't 194 people around they would have to keep falling in line again. It took us half an hour just to finish all and five of us were already opening the gifts.

"what's with all the barbie dolls?" I asked. They snickered and pushed Natsume out of the crowd. He had one more gift in his hands. It was wrapped in a red polkadotted wrapper, just like my party hat.

"Remember, when you were six? You wanted to start your own collection of barbie dolls." He began. I nodded. "_I want to have all the barbie dolls that represented all the countries in the world!" _He quoted using his usual monotonic voice. My mouth fell open and my eyes grew big. He bought all 194 barbie dolls that could have cost him a fortune. Of course some of it would have been auctioned and some were almost impossible to find.

"But, this could have cost you a fortune." I scolded. He didn't have to waste money just for these dolls.

"i'd buy the world if it ment for your forgiveness." He was embarassed with what he said and averted his gaze. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't. It wasn't like Natsume to say that. I bet hotaru blackmailed him or something. I laughed hard and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I was loosing air and tears swelled up in my eyes. I laughed for a whole good five minutes.

"I'm sorry. i'm sorry." I said as I whiped the tears away and straightened up. I tried to look at him seriously but the look on his face made me do otherwise. I started laughing again. "I wasn't expecting that!" I managed to say between laughs. I whiped away the tears again and straightened up. I wondered. When was the last time I was this happy? I gave Natsume a bright smile and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He hugged back. after a minute of hugging I pulled back.

"Here." He handed the box. "To make your collection 195." He said. I gave him a nod and opened it.

It was a barbie doll version of me. She was wearing the school's uniform, her hair styled like mine, and had the same shade of brown for the eyes. Below the box she was titled: Natsume's country. I chuckled and gave him a hug again.

"You could be very cheezy at times, you know?"

"I know. and that's one of the things you love about me." He teased. I pulled away and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! That's my good arm." He playfully whined as he gripped his arm. I luaghed and punched the other one a little harder. "Now that one just hurts." he said. I stuck out a tongue at him.

"come on love birds. We still have seven, eight, nine, ten-"

"We get it." We said in unison interupting Hotaru. She smirked and went ahead to another location in the park. (AN: this park is extremely big for it to cater 7 birthdays.)

-let's skip the, seventh, eight, and ninth birthdays. OK?-

They all led me to a small lake. The lake had frozen up becasue as the night became became deeper, the temperature dropped. I squatted and stared at the lake. A frozen lake?

Oh God.

I celebrated my tenth birthday on ice. It was the time I first learned how to skate and I became very fond of it. I'd skate very weekend for the entire year. Then one day I fell down and broke my ankle and I swore i'd never go ice skating again. And it has been that way for seven years now. I jerked my body up and faced them all. They were all putting on their skates.

"No." I blurted out. They all stopped and stared at me, shocked.

"what do you mean no?" Ruka asked as he stood up and kicked some leaves out of the blade of his skates. They all regained from shock and stood up kicking some leaves out of their blades as well.

"No. I will not skate." I asnwered plainly crossing my arms infront of my chest.

"But we-by we I mean Natsume- bought you some skates." Sumire said showing me the pink skates.

"I don't care." I said and started my way up the small hill. Then my collar tightened around my neck and I started coughing and loosing air. Hotaru had just grabbed my collar and pulled me down on the grass. I tried to protest but the others held me down. I strated kicking and Natsume and Ruka held me feet steady. I felt my boots come off my feet and the cold wind brushed against my toes and went chills up my spine. "No!" I screamed I kept on screaming until they all let go of me and backed away. I huffed my cheeks.

"stand up." Hoatru ordered. I shook my head keeping my eyebrows furrowed. She growled and pulled me up. She started pushing me to the frozen lake and I burried my feet to te soft soil. Hotaru pushed and Ruka pulled. I kept my eyes closed then I felt them stopped. I opened my eyes and found my self on ice.

"D-don't l-let g-go o-of m-me o-okay?" I stuttered. I was too scared to even move.

"you have to at least stand up." Ruka said. He pulled and hoatru pushed. The ice was slippery and my feet just went slidding around. I started falling forward and luckily Ruka caught me. He psuhed me up to stand up on my feet. He held me elbows to keep me balanced. "There's a good start." He chukled. I puffed my cheeks and pouted.

"Woah." He strated skating backwards and dragging me along with him. I stared at my feet, they were wobbly, then back at ruka. He kept looking back from time to time making sure he wasn't hitting someone or nearing the end and when he would face me he would give me and assuring smile.

"You should glide." He adiviced and stopped. I gulped and nodded. He slowly removed his grip but I jerked his hand back.

"What if I fall?"

"Then we'll catch you." He said. I gulped again and he started to loosen his grip. He let me go and i just stood there. He backed away a little.

"W-wait!"

"you'll be fine." He called out. The others dispersed to the sides. Natsume and Hotaru stood beside Ruka, they were at least a meter away. i felt my legs turn into jelly. I started shivering not because i'm cold but because i'm scared. "Go on!" He called again. He gulped and nodded. I alternately slid my feet in a fats pace. but to no vail I stayed in place. SILENCE. I looked around and since no one would like to help me, I sighed in defeat. I closed my eyes and started to think.

What did I do to glide before?

And as if something possessed my body, my feet turned into a 'T' shape with my right foot behind my left. I took a deep breath and prayed to God for safety. I opened my eyes and smiled. I pushed with my right foot and glided with my left. The cool breeze touched my face and it felt good. I did it again but with my left foot pushing this time. I did it alternately until I reached them.

I started Squealing as I reached them. I jupped in for a hug and the four of us came crushing down the cold ice. We laughed as we all rubbed our bottoms. Everyone around started clapping for my success. Then It started snowing. The white flakes tickled went chills on my skin as it landed on my face softly. We all looked up and remained sitting on the ice.

This was one of the best gifts.

-let's skip the eleventh, and twelfth birthdays. OK?-

-Thirteenth birthday-

It was a sleepover party. Although it wasn't really a sleep over because we still had four more birthdays to cover. They floor was covered with sleeping bags-and some of the sleeping bags were covered with snow, which I thanked God for incase I trip. And we were sleeping hats. The oddest thing was there was a cabinet near by. We all sat on the ground in a circle with Hotaru on my left. Natsume was right infront of me and Ruka was on his right. Half of the circle were girls and the other half were boys.

"Remember what we played that day?" Hotaru asked with a sly smile. looking at the cabinet. I started gathering my thoughts.

"No way!" I blurted out in realization. Hotaru nodded teasingly. "I will not be part of this game!" I said pointing an accusing finger at her. She chhuckled and pulled me down. That's why we're sitted in this manner. And the usual parring are those who sit infront of each other.

"What is this game anyway Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko innocently asked. Hotaru had the same creepy grin like Natsume earlier.

"It's called 'The 3minute dare'." She started. They all tilted their heads to the side with a confused look. I hugged my shins and burried my face into my knees. This was going to be very embarassing. "When you spin the bottle and it points at two pwople," She held out a coca cola bottle. "those two people would have to," She placed it on the ground and spinned it around. "Be loakced up together in that cabinet for three minutes. don't worry, it's very cozy in there." She finished with the smirk while pointing at the cabinet. Their jaws dropped, wide eyed and I burried my face further.

"Is there no other way to spend the three minutes?" Natsume asked with a brow raised. Hotaru shook her head and the bottle started to slow down. I pulled my head up for some air and I was intriged to as who would be the bottle's first victim. I followed it as it went round and round. I felt dizzy and looked away for the moment. I looked at everyone's faces and they all seemed tensed. some started bitting their nails and some rocked back and forth. I laughed inwardly. they all stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the bottle as it slowed down more. The tension was building up. We all stared leaning forward.

Homeplus: Wait! Haha! I just wanted to leave you all hanging there. Yes. I could be evil at times. Hahahahahahaha!


	17. sunday evening part 3

Chapter 17: unexpected Sunday evening (part3)

The tension was building up.

We all stared leaning forward.

The bottle slowed down further. We followed it as it turned annoyingly slow. people started bitting their nails again and leaned in.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

Point. We followed the bottles nozzles that pointed at Hotaru and the bottom faced Ruka. We all sat there frozen and prayed silently for ruka's safety. Being stuck with Hotaru for three minutes in a small space isn't fun.

She's claustrophobic. She gets very uneasy and she starts to shoot things with her baka gun.

_"Poor Ruka" _was all we can think about.

Hotaru's eyebrow twithed with annoyance. this wasn't good for her. Not only does she shoots things she slao tends to tell the truth when she's locked up in a small place.

Ruka sat there frozen and was staring at Hotaru.

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Come on, Nogi. We haven't got all night." She said dragging him by the collar. Ruka didn't budge. He let himself get dragged by Hotaru. They hopped in the cabinet and we closed it. We sat patiently outside.

_"Dear God, please let Hotaru not to shoot Ruka. and let Ruka survive this."_ I silently prayed.

We all pressed our ears against the wooden door. We could her whispering and chuckling. They're laughing? It's impossible to make Hotaru laugh especially inside a closet.

_"Hotaru I-" _Ruka stopped. BANG! Our heads flew back with the impact. I'm guessing hotaru just shot the door. She knew we were listening. I rubbed my aching head. the pulse of the shot still pounding on my head. We groaned and went back to our circle.

I rested my head on Anna shoulder as I massaged my temples. Lesson learned. Never listened to Hotaru whenever she's inside a cabinet. The three minutes went by fast and soon Hotaru appeared back to my side, she seems to be in a good mood, and Ruka sat back to his place flushed. Whatever happened in that cabinet must have been a moment that will send goosebumps on your skin.

"okay then." hotaru said as she spinned the bottle.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

Turn.

Point. I was frozen again. Hotaru had a sly smile on her face, Ruka was wide-eyed, and a smirk played on Natsume's lips.

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_ I thought. I was shocked, wide-eyed, speechless, and just plain frozen. They tried to pull me up but gravity kept pulling me back down.

"Idiot. Stand up." Hotaru ordered. I snapped back to reality and stood up. Heat krept up my cheeks. I couldn't face Natsume, not now at least. "Let's go." Hotaru whispered as she pushed me towards the cabinet. I remained speechless, as much as I would like to protest, no words came out my mouth. Natsume followed willingly with a smirk on his face.

They opened the wooden door and they hoisted me up. I turned back facing them and looking down a little. Natsume hopped in by my side and he snickered. Then words suddenly came out.

"But wait-" It was too late they had closed the doors and locked it from the outside.

The cabinet was small, dark, and a little bit humid. Luckily i'm not claustrophobic. My hands turned into fists as I looked around. Well, all that I saw was darkness. I turned around slowly, making sure not to hit the walls or anything. I took small steps with my arms forward guiding me. Even though I took small steps I still tripped on something. Luckily I fell on something soft, muscled actually.

Small dots covered my vision for awhile because of the impact. I blinked fast as my eyes adjusted. I pulled up a little but I noticed something under me. Two crimson beads were visible in the darkness.

They were eyes. Natsume's eyes to be exact.

"Na-natsume?" I said as my hands travelled everywhere to scan my sorroundings. He remained silent. I could feel him smirk and his arms wrapped around me. I squealed and my hands travelled faster to find a way out. I heared him chuckle but something stopped him and made me frozen.

It seems like my hand travelled somewhere far down. My face went red and he smirked. I jereked my hand away and crawled away from him until I hit the other end of the cabinet.

"So-sorry!" I said keeping my hands behind my back. He snickered and started crawling towards me. I followed his crimson eyes as he stared at me and i bit my lower lip. I felt my heart pound faster as he moved closer. The humid air made it hard for me to breathe. I crawled back more as if it was going to help me get out of the situation.

His body hovered over mine and my stomach turned into a knot. I started hyperventillating. I grabbed my inhaler from my hoodie's pocket and sucked in the medicine. He laughed at my gestures. I did that for three times counting 1 to 10 each time. I closed my eyes thinking of happy places to help me in breathing. I calmed down a little and opened my eyes. He stared back at me with amusement.

_"Damn! his eyes are gorgeous!"_ I thought as my heart pounded faster again. He leaned in.

"You should be carefull with what you're holding, little girl..." He whispered in my ear trailing off. his breath tickled my ear. I blushed deeper my stomach twisting more.

_"please let it be three minutes."_ I prayed to God.

"...Especially when they're very very sensitive." He purred. I could just die right now! Kill me now!

"I-i'm so-" He crashed his lips into my mine. He took the oppurtinuty of my opened mouth and slipped his tongue in. He explored every inch. I growled. It wasn't fair that he always have to take the lead when it comes to kissing. I felt his lips turn into a smile as I battled his tongue with mine. He snaked his arms around my waist and pressed me down the cabinet floor. I removed my hands from behind when they started to get numb for being squeezes between my body and the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to puch me down more. I was to drawn into the kiis that I didn't mind the cold hard floor. I was loosing air and fast. His hands travelled from my back down to my knees. I didn't mind since I was to concentrated on how to get some air. I felt his hand go down from my knees to the inside of my skirt and played with the hem of my stockings. I pulled away and gasped for some air.

I slapped his hand away from my stockings and he growled. I pouted and shook my head. He got the message and sat up. I composed myself and started to breathe properly.

"How many minutes left?" I asked as I raked my hair out of my face. He pressed a button on the stopwatch he was given earlier. The stopwatch became glow in the dark.

"One." He asnwered looking at the stopwatch as the numbers changed every second.

"Natsume I-" The doors opened and the light coming from outside was blinding. _"Oh come on! when there's nothing happening, time go by fast!" _I thought. I rubbed my eyes and they helped me out.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air. Natsume came out after me. We weren't talking to each other. I wanted to but I don't know what to say. They pulled me back to the circle.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Hotaru commented. I chocked and they laughed.

The game went on and Natsume and I never spoke to each other. We were both lost for words.

-let's skip the fourteenth and fifteenth birthday-

-sixteenth birthday-

Princess.

They led me into the middle of the forest. Lanterns were hung in every branch of the trees. I was left alone there standing.

"Hello?" Hotaru appeared behind one of the trees carrying cloths and was wearing a mid's uniform. One was a petticoat and one was a pink dress. She removed my hoodie. The wind brushed against me and I shivered. She wrapped a petticoat around my waist and made me wear the pink dress. Ruka and Natsume followed by putting a small crown on my head. Then they went back hiding into the forest. I looked around and a slow song started playing.

16 of my closest girl friends came out behind trees with each carrying a candle. (AN: It's like a debut!)

"For each candle, you get one wish." Hotaru said. I gave her a nod and started wishing and blowing out the candles.

Next were 16 gifts. they were random friends.

"Remeber you made a list of things you wanted to have when you turn 16? Well, these were the ones on your list." sumire said as they placed all the gifts on a table near by.

Lastly 16 white roses. they were 15 of my closest guy friends.

The song was louder as each guy gave me the rose and danced with me for a minute. Wait, there were only fifteen. I looked around obviously confused. Hotaru pointed behind me. I tilted my head to one side. 'turn around' she mouthed. I turned around.

There was Natsume carrying a boquet of white roses. In the middle of the boquet was a red rose. He handed it to me. I accepted it as he placed one hand on my waist and the other intertwined with my free hand. We started dancing.

"What's with the boquet?" I asked trying to break the silence between us.

"Every single guy gave you a white rose right?" He asked. I nodded. "You may see alot of white roses around but i know you'll always end up looking at the red one cause it's unique, it stands out, and best of all it is me." He arrogantly theorized. Ego much? Yes, it's a very cheesy theory but it was sweet. I chuckled and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back. We were like that for 5 minutes then I noticed people staring. I pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry to disturb but we still have one more birthday to go and it's already 4:00 am. The sun will rise soon and we still have one more birthday to go." Hotaru said as she pulled me away. She removed the clothes she placed on me earlier and put back my hoodie.

-seventeenth birthday-

Picnic tables were fixed by the lake. but this time there were lanterns or light posts to light up the place, only candles. On the middle of each table, there were candles and flowers. and beside it were picnic baskets.

"I never had a picnic party before." I wondered out loud.

"Yes. You didn't even have a seventeenth birthday party." Hotaru pointed out. It was true, I never planed for my seventeenth birthday. I guess I got tired of thinking of birthday themes every single year.

Everyone sat on the tables and started eating, i didn't eat because I wasn't really hungry. It was a very early breakfast. I mean it was four in the morning. People were laughing and the cold early morning breeze made people cuddle to each other. I was sitting next to Natsume so I had no choice but to cuddle to him. He didn't mind me cuddling, I guess he was cold as well. Hotaru cuddle to Ruka which was a very weird sigh to see. Usually Hotaru would preffer getting cold rather than cuddle to people. I shrugged it off.

_"Maybe something significant happened in that cabinet."_ I thought to myself as I chuckled inwardly at the sight of them. Natsume was warm and comfortable. He stopped eating and cuddled as well. "Is this all that we're going to do?" I asked. I turned facing the lake with my legs up on the bench and my back leaning on Natsume. Natsume shifted in a position like mine and caged me between his legs and his arms aound my waist.

"Patience." Natsume reminded. I nodded and stared at the moon's reflection in the lake. It was a full moon. The moon's reflection wrippled as a pair of geese went by. Hotaru swallowed the last piece of her crabs and stood up.

"Come on, Ruka." She said pulling Ruka out of his seat. Ruka wasn't finished with his meal but had no choice but to leave it there.

"Where are they going?" I asked. Natsume didn't responed. Her rested his chin on my head and his hug tightened. I leaned more and stared back at the lake as the water started to settle.

"Count backwards from 1 to 10." He ordered. I turned my head and gave him a confused look. "Aloud. now." He added. I pouted. Everyone was starting to put their attention towards the lake. I did the same thinking if i should count. Well nothing was happening. Maybe I should really start to count. I took a deep breath.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

I was the only one counting.

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

Nothing is still happening.

"4..."

"3..."

"2-"

Natsume covered my mouth.

"Whaffth?" (translation: What?) Speaking is not easy when someone's covering your mouth. Natsume had a grin on his face. He murmured something with a chuckle. It sounded like annoying someone.

"Go on." He said removing his hand.

"1!" I finished. The moement the word 'one' escaped my lips. Colors filled the early morning sky. Firworks started exloding. The color of the sky mixed perfectly with the different bright colors that the fireworks had. I sat up properly and stared at the early morning sky with awe. I was always fond of fireworks maybe that's because I was born on the first day of January, when people would always ignite fireworks.

"Told you good things comes to those who wait." He teased. I gave him a big smile.

"You really thought of all of this?" I asked tears swelling up at the corner of my eyes.

"Of course. If we wanted to be part of all your birthdays, we need to reinact every single birthday." He said with a victory smile. I gave him a big smile and a bear hug.

"Thank you." I whispered. As I tried hard for my voice not to crack.

"one last thing. Before the night ends." Natsume said and stood up. I turned on the bench facing him. He squatted to me level and took my right hand. The fireworks continued but everyone's attention was on us. "I know this is very out of my character but..." He trailed off. I listened intently since he seemed so serious. I could feel my heart pound fast as his face turn red. He digged in his pants' left pocket and my stomach turned into a knot. He pulled out a silver ring. It looked like the ring he gave me 12 years ago, only before the ring was metal, now it's real silver. "Mikan." He started showing me the ring. I felt my heart pound faster. I'm going to be sick. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked without breathing.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Don't make me repeat, little girl." He threatened.

"Oh. okay." I said averting my attention back to the fireworks. He growled and pulled me up. He stared at me straight in the eyes. "What?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He ruffled his hair and sighed.

"Will. you. be. my. girlfriend?" He asked emphasizing every word.

"I'm not an idiot." I teased. The fireworks stopped.

"Then why did you let me repeat it?" He growled messing up his hair more.

"I just wanted too." I said with a laugh. His eyebrows furrowed and he murmured things under his breath. I cupped his face with both my hands. He kept his gaze on the floor. "With all you did for me tonight..." I trailed off. He raised his head and faced me. His sour face looked cute and I giggled. "... how could I refuse?" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. It lasted for ten seconds and during those ten seconds I felt him smile. I lifted me up and turned around. He kept turning and turning until I begged him to stop and put me down. My legs felt like jelly when he put me down.

We all watched the sunrise together. after the sun had risen we had to go back home.

Well, i'm guessing Mr. Narumi will be wondering as to why his entire class is absent. No one cared about class, we all need sleep. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume slept at my house. We skipped breakfast and lunch. We must have woken up at 5 pm.

The next day we all got scolded but we didn't mind. we had fun that sunday night.

-December 25-

Natsume and I sat under the Sakura tree just like when we were kids, only now I was caged between Natsume's legs and in his arms. He was warm and comfortable, perfect for a white christmas.

"Natsume look!" I exclaimed pointing at the sky.

"Hm?" seems like I woke him up from his sleep.

"The moon looks like a toe nail! just like before!" I said in awe. I felt his head jerk up.

"Idiot." He murmured. I pouted and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Do you remember what you told me back then?" He asked. I compiled my thoughts.

"You mean the one that I made you promise?" He nodded. "What about it?"

"Do you think it's too late for me to renew that?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"Don't promise me." I said bitterly. turning my head back to the sky. "just do it. Besides, actions speaks louder than words. correct?" I quoted. He chuckled and burried his face in my hair. I'll take that as a yes.

After so many years. Everything just felt right.

Homeplus: Done! bwahahaha! END! ha!


	18. epilogue

Epilogue!

I hate thesis papers!

It was the last term of our senior year. that means, in a few weeks we'll be graduating! But first, we need to finish our thesis paper. It's not very wise for a teacher to let his students choose their thesis partners cause you'll end up with your friends. And when you end up with your friends you can't do your thesis. I mean the group tries to finish earlier but they always end up doing other things not related to the thesis. And that's what happened to us.

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and I were groupmates. We meet every weekend to finish the thesis paper. But it seems like it's already two weeks before the deadline and we haven't even started yet.

I sighed as I walked around the library. This is not good. We have to finish a two months project in two weeks! This is hard.

_"Milk..." _I thought scanning the bookshelves. I ended up in the reference section. I've memorized the dewey decimal system of each book before, but this time it seems like i've forgotten. I rounded up a dark corner and squinted my eyes to look for a book that talks about milk, it's properties and it's effects to chemicals. I was looking up and down while moving sidewards. I was too drawn at looking for the book that i forgot to look at where i'm stepping. Then I felt something nudge my foot. I shrugged it off and kept looking up and down. It nudged again. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and looked down.

It was a foot. I stared at the foot, then up to it's leg, guiding me to show who owns the annoying foot. It was Natsume. He was sitting down on the darkest corner of the aisle. Wait, Natsume? Why is he here? He despises the library! He wouldn't be caught dead in the library.

"Why are you here?" I whispered as I squatted to level with him. He brought his index finger to his lips. I tilted my head to one side with an eyebrow raised. His lips turned into a smile as he pointed behind me. I followed his finger. He was pointing at a sign that read 'Quiet Please.'. I turned my attention back to him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Since when did you start following rules?" whispering is very hard whenever you're annoyed. He chuckled quietly and stood up. I followed him and we stood there doing nothing. He was just staring. "What?" I was getting really annoyed.

"You want the book?" He teased waving it infront of my face. Shoot, I compelety forgot about that one for a while.

"Yes." I said holding my hand out. He was about to give it to me but he drew it back. I furrowed my eyebrows again and sighed. "Give me the book Natsume." I threatened. He smirked. He held the book up in the air.

"I don't get threatend by little girls." He said leaning forward. I punched him straight on the stomach. He pufffed his cheeks and closed his eyes as his face flared red, clenching his stomach. I grabbed the books from his hand and clicked my tongue.

"Don't worry. It's not everyday that a little girl will threaten you and would actually succeed." I said patting his back. He continued his silent whining and I smirked at him. I felt sorry for him actually. I cupped his face and pulled it in for a kiss. I felt his lips move from a pout to a smile. I felt his stomach go up and down fast against mine. That means he was laughing I pulled away. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"It's just not like you to take the lead." He said with a laugh. I chuckled and he stopped. I raised an eyebrow. I stepped closer and closer until we were inches apart. I leaned in close to his ears that my breath made him quiver.

"Great job, Natsume-kun. You just ruined the moment." I whispered and walked away. I half walked half ran to the counter and checked out the book. He sprinted after me when he realized I was already walking away. When I was able to get out of the library. I ran down the stairs and he followed.

"Sakur-"

"HiRuka. ByeRuka." I passed by Ruka but I ahd no time to stop. He just stood there.

"Move. Follow!" I heard Natsume command Ruka and they both started running after me. I dashed out of the building.

Hotaru was standing there at the bottom of the stairs looking bored out of her mind. She kept glancing at her watch.

"Hotaru-chan!" I pulled her along with me. She first started ti trip but was able to adjust and started running with me.

"Why are we running?" She asked. I was almost out of breath. I've been running for only 10 minutes but I was already out of breath. I sucked in some air and pointed behind me. She looked back and saw Natsume and Ruka runnning after us. She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do now?" she accusingly said.

"He started it!" I defended myself. She snorted and I pouted. Surprisingly, they were able to catch up. Natsume taking the lead and Ruka behind. Natsume blocked our way and Ruka stood behind us. We decided to run into a split but we still got caught. They caught us by wrapping their arms around our waist. I took deep breaths. I was having an asthma attack. Natsume searched my pocket for my inhaler. He grabbed it and placed the tube in my mouth. He pressed the medicine out and I inhaled. He led me with the breathing and would constantly remove the inhaler every time I inhale the medicine and cover my mouth to make sure that I wouldn't waste it. When I was able to breath properly again, I gulped. He rubbed his hands on my arms to help get rid of the goosebumps. "Thanks." I said. He rested his chin on my head. i knew he got scared. He knew that a person could die of an asthma attack that's why he cared so much.

I am very lucky. Do have a guy like him. He may not be the perfect prince-who would sweep me off my feet, bring me to his palace on his white stallion, and live happily ever after-but hey, this is reality. The most fairy tale like about my life is that I know that my prince would love me forever.

-years after-

It's the 25th of december.

I'm 27 now.

I've been married for five years. yes, I married young.

I am...

...a preschool teacher. Actually, I owned my own preschool with the help of my husband.

...a proud mother of two. Twins to be exact. one boy and one girl. The boy looked exactly like is father, with the messy raven hair and the alluring crimson eyes. The girl looked like me, she had the same chestnut colored hair and the same big brown eyes. The boy was Mitsume and the girl was Natsumi.

...a very loyal and loving wife to my husband. He is now the owner of the biggest company around the world. He's usually in a business trip but he never forgets to stay during an occation. He maybe uncontrolable sometimes but we'll manage. When he comes home he would never forget to have a vacation day with us.

My husband is Natsume Hyuuga.

I am now sitting on our bench garden. the bench was under a Sakura tree. It has been standing there for a long time. I technically grew up with it. I watched my twins as they played around the garden with my now aging cat named, Nat. It's a miracle that he's still alive, usually cats die at seven years old, or so I was told. He's now twelve. they threw snowballs at each other and sometimes would cover the cat in snow. We were all waiting for Natsume to arrive. He's a little bit late but we don't mind, we know he'll be here soon. He's the one with the christmas cake after all. I leaned back on the tree. all the mermories came flooding to my mind. Then the smell of roses tinted the air. I opened my eyes and infront of me was a boquet of white roses and in the middle was a red rose.

"Happy 5th Anniversary." He whispered as his arms wrapped around me. He was warm and comfortable just like before.

"Happy anniversary." I greeted back. I pecked him on the lips.

"That's all?" He asked. surely he wasn't contented with just a peck.

"Wait for tongiht. OK?" I teased. I laughed and slid beside me. The twins ran towards us with Nat following them.

"Daddy!" They called in unison. Natsume carried Natsumi and placed her on his lap. Mitsume slid between us and Nat jumped on his lap. Then the twin's stomach growled of hunger.

"Christmas dinner?" I asked. Their eyes twinkled and rushed to the dining area.

Natsume and I walked after the twins, hands intertwined and bodies close to each other to get some warmth.

Everything was perfect. I wouldn't trade this for anything.

Homeplus: yes. hello. i just wanted to make and epilogue. haha!


End file.
